Dimension Heroes
by Limited Master RX
Summary: What would happen if a simple vacation turned to an adventure of a life time? Sonic the Hedgehog and friends will find out.
1. Chapter 1: The New Adventure

Hello everyone, this is my very first story on both my website and this account. I will warn you that the fanfic is more then just Sonic and Megaman X and has other series.

Another thing is that's there are fan characters which I hope won't ruin the story, with that warning out of the way, have fun reading!

Also, this fanfic really started on September 23 2010

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Adventure

It all started on Angel Island at the Master Emerald Shrine in the middle of the day. Knuckles the Echindna was looking around the bright blue sky. He then closed his eyes. "I've been protecting the Master Emerald for a long time, I've let my guard down when Eggman fooled me, and Sonic had to save the day." Knuckles thought.

(He opened his eyes again to find a dark shield beginning to form, just a few seconds, it consumed half of Angel Island) "What the, I'd better take the Master Emerald to Future City before the whole island is consumed!" Knuckles said. (He took the Master Emerald off of the shrine and glided off the island right before the whole island was corrupted in the dark shield.

Meanwhile, in Future City at Sonic's house. Amy, Cream, and Cheese were packing up snacks while Tails was fixing up the Tornado outside. Sonic was in his room throwing all sorts of stuff that was in his dresser) "Ugh, where is it?" Sonic asked. "Hey Sonic did you pack up already?" Amy asked. "Amy did you find my ring?" Sonic asked. "No, (Amy enters into the room) Sonic, clean up right now!" Amy yelled.

(Sonic threw a shirt at Amy's face) "I need it when we see Professor Pickle at Shamar!" Sonic explained. "A ring, (Amy takes the shirt off her face) you mean a wedding ring, oh Sonic (Amy hugs Sonic) thank you!" Amy said. "No Amy it's not a wedding ring, it used to belong to Chip!" Sonic explained.

(Cream and Cheese came in holding a silver ring that has a glowing light blue sphere) "Hey Sonic, I found a ring on the table downstairs." Cream said. "That's the one, thanks Cream." Sonic said. (He got the ring and placed it onto his right wrist) "Hey guys, the Tornado's ready!" Tails yelled. "Okay, let's go!" Sonic said. (The four went down the stairs and just as Sonic and the others were about to leave the house, Vanilla walked up to Cream)

"Now Cream, be very careful, I don't want you to get hurt, please take good care of her Sonic." Vanilla said. "Got it, don't worry Vanilla, it's gonna be a blast!" Sonic said. "Good bye everyone!" Vanilla yelled. (Everyone but her had left and gotten onto the Tornado which was in the street. Shoving their luggage in the tiny cargo, Amy and Cream sat down and Sonic was on the wing.

After checking on the luggage, Tails had went over to the cockpit and had sat down. He then began to make the Tornado move forward. Gaining enough speed, there was a ramp and Tails had flew up to the sky and Vanilla was waving goodbye.

Meanwhile, in a different dimension. Three hedgehogs were walking through a wet and cold labyrinth. The hedgehog in the back was a male and he was taller then the middle and was the same size as the person in front of the group. He had dark blue fur, quills like Sonic's, and red irises. He wore a ninja outfit that had a black cape, a mouth guard, and had a symbol of a shuriken on the chest, and wears black boots. In the center of the group was a hedgehog who was a girl. She was the youngest of the two in front and behind her. She had orange fur with hands of a dark red color. The quills were like Amy's, had brown irises and a tan muzzle. She wore a dark green sundress, a black top hat, and wears white boots. In front of the two was an ivory colored hedgehog. Her quills were like Sonic's, but the bottom two were long and reached the ground. She had light green irises and a tan muzzle and had a flat chest. She wore a crimson red vest, gray granite short jeans, gray shoes with a purple heart buckle on the sides, and a dark blue backpack. There was a dark red helmet with a gray borderline. Around it was gray diamond gems and in the center of the helmet was an amethyst heart and in the center of the gem was a sea green diamond. There were large openings for the quills only. There were white gloves and on the cuff of the right arm was a red ring with glowing yellow lines. Behind the hedgehogs were three Chaos chao known as Angel, Devil, and Light) "Hey Ivory, are you okay?" The dark blue hedgehog asked. "No Shade, I failed to defeat Metal Android and save Anna." Ivory said. "Hey don't worry about it Ivory, I feel the same way." The orange hedgehog said. "Thanks Tiffany, I appreciate it, a bit." Ivory said. "There they are!" Someone said.

"Get them!" Someone #2 yelled. Oh shoot they found us!" Shade said. "I'll handle this!" Ivory said. "But Ivory." Tiffany said. "Tiffany, it's my fault this all happened, so let me do it." Ivory said. (Tiffany gets out a slingshot and the three began to wait. Then, six robots had appeared and Tiffany fired an stone. One of the robots had fired a plasma shot and Ivory rolled out of the way. Shade had thrown firecrackers and they were blowing at the machines feet. Ivory had hid Tiffany behind a boulder and then was running towards the guards. After a while, the robots were knocked out) "We cannot live in this dimension anymore, we will be wanted and captured like the others who fought against Metal Android and his master." Shade said. "But at least we have the Dark Jewels, right Ivory?" Tiffany asked. "Yes, they are still inside of my bag." Ivory said. "Ivory do it already, we're waiting." Shade said. "Fine, (Ivory grabs an emerald crystal skull with a dark aura glowing in the center from her backpack) Dimension Control" Ivory yelled.

(A dimension portal opened up. It was blue with swirls of purple and black. Shade, Tiffany, and the chao had entered into the portal. When Ivory was about to enter, one of the robots fired and hit Ivory with a plasma shot. The backpack was opened and Ivory was lunged into the portal. While she was in the portal, the other Dark Jewels had escaped from the bag and had all flew into different dimensions.

Ivory, Shade, Tiffany and Ivory's chao appeared in the outskirts of Shamar) "Hey Ivory, Tiffany are you seeing this new dimension, huh?" Shade asked. (He saw Tiffany touching Ivory's forehead who was on the ground) "Big brother, Ivory's not feeling well." Tiffany said. "What, are you sure, Ivory are you okay?" Shade asked. "Darn, I let my guard down, I'm too weak to even stand, I need more, ugh." Ivory said. (She fell unconscious)

"More what, Ivory?" Shade asked. "She's hurt, I see a plasma wound on her back, big brother, the gems, their gone!" Tiffany said. "What, are you serious, but Ivory will, I'll get going!" Shade said. "Be careful big brother, don't worry Ivory, Shade will come quickly." Tiffany said. (Shade and the three chao were heading for the city of Shamar.

Meanwhile, in the city of Shamar, Sonic and friends had gotten off the Tornado and were walking through the area) "So Sonic." Amy said. "Yeah Amy, what is it?" Sonic asked. "Remember when you saved the world when it was apart broken apart?" Amy asked. "Yeah, I remember." Sonic said. "Hey guys, you know it has been a while ever since that event happened so I don't remember where Professor Pickle's place is." Tails said. "Its okay Tails, besides I have never been here before, it's so exciting, isn't that right Cheese?" Cream asked. (Shade and the chao had quickly made it to the roofs of Shamar near where Sonic and the group were) "I still can't find any help, (Shade looks at Sonic) a hedgehog looks similar to me and Ivory, a Dimensional Opposite." Shade thought. (Cream looked up and saw Shade and the three chao. The four noticed Cream and ran away)

"What was that about?" Cream asked. "What is it Cream?" Amy asked. "Oh, its nothing." Cream said. "Hey, look its the professor!" Sonic said. (He pointed towards an old man with a brown suit and white bushy eyebrows cover his eyes. He was at a shop selling cucumbers. Sonic and the others ran up to the man) "Professor Pickle!" Tails yelled.

(Pickle heard Tails voice and looked and saw everyone) "Huh, oh if it isn't Sonic, Tails, and Amy." Pickle said. "What are you doing Pickle?" Sonic asked. "Oh just went to buy some cucumbers." Pickle said. "For sandwiches isn't that right, Amy, aren't you going to say something?" Tails asked. "Oh, I almost forgot, let me introduce you our friends, her name is Cream the Rabbit." Amy said. (Cream and Cheese bowed down) "Hello Mr. Pickle, I'm Cream, and this is Cheese the Chao." Cream said. "Chao chao chao." Cheese said. "Well, come, let's talk back at my house." Pickle said. (Sonic and his friends began to follow Pickle through Shamar.

Meanwhile, in Future City, Knuckles had landed onto the sidewalk near Sonic's House. He walked towards the door) "Sonic, can you help, Sonic!" Knuckles yelled. (He began to bang on the door and then Shadow and Rouge appeared) "Knuckles, what are you doing here?" Shadow asked. "Shadow and Rouge, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked. "Hello Knuckles, I see you brought the Master Emerald." Rouge said. "No Rouge, someone or something has taken over Angel Island and I need Sonic's help." Knuckles explained. "You still need help, what a guardian you are." Shadow said. "Shadow if you don't tell me where Sonic is I will." Knuckles said. "Shamar." Shadow said. "What?" Knuckles asked. "Shamar, did you read a letter that Sonic sent to Angel Island?" Rouge asked. "Um, what letter?" Knuckles asked.

(Shadow got out a piece of paper and then gave it to Knuckles) "This letter, read it, please." Shadow said. "All right fine, I'll read it, Dear Shadow and Rouge. This is to let you know that Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and I are going to meet up with Professor Pickle in Shamar. We will have a fun time there, if you would like to come, use your Chaos Control when you're not busy with G.U.N. Make sure Knuckles doesn't break the door to my house like last time. Anyways hope you can come, From Sonic." Knuckles read. "So now you know?" Shadow asked. "Oh, thanks Shadow, can you teleport me to Shamar?" Knuckles asked. "Sure, only if you give me the Master Emerald." Rouge said. "Never!" Knuckles yelled. (He punched the door and it fell. Vanilla rushed into the doorway and saw the three)

"Oh dear, not again, Knuckles, why must you break down Sonic's door?" Vanilla asked. "Oh, um, is it true that Sonic is in Shamar?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, Shadow, Rouge, are you going to Shamar to?" Vanilla asked. "No." Shadow said. "Shadow, do it for Knuckles, please." Rouge said. "Fine." Shadow said. "If you see Cream, please take care of her." Vanilla said. "Alright Vanilla, (Shadow grabbed the green Chaos Emerald and raised it high) Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. (He, Rouge, and Knuckles were transported to Shamar)

"Here we are Knuckles, Shamar." Rouge said. "Thanks Shadow and Rouge, now where's Sonic at?" Knuckles asked. (The trio began to look for Sonic in the busy area.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic were walking through a hallway with giant robots behind them. They enter into a room and the guards left) "What is the meaning of this I am Dr. Eggman, show yourself now!" Eggman said.

"Hahahaha, great laughs Eggman." Someone said. "Why am I on Angel Island?" Eggman asked. "Because you see, my dear General Metal Android wants to talk to you personally, isn't that right?" The person asked. "Yes, thank you, (The lights had turned on and it revealed a robot in the form of Neo Metal Sonic with a gray cape. Next to him was a green cat with purple irises, a white muzzle, and long smooth dreadlocks. On her forehead was a red circle gem surrounded by four purple triangles. She wore a purple dress with brown gloves and boots) I am Metal Android." Metal Android introduced. "Why do you need me here and why do you look like Neo Metal Sonic?" Eggman asked. "Because Eggman I need you're help, you see, in my dimension, three hedgehogs have stolen the seven Dark Jewels from me and my master, I need your help to find them for me." Metal Android explained. "Will you do it?" Someone said. "The answer is no, I am the villain Dr. Eggman, I don't need anyone's help to get power, because I have all my robots, and that is it." Eggman said. "So you are after the energy to, very well, I'm fine, Minion." Metal Android said. "Zzzzzz." Minion snored.

(Metal Android and Eggman saw Minion sleeping) "Minion!" Metal Android yelled. "Whoa, all right fine just don't call me minion!" Minion said. "Find those three hedgehogs and the three chao." Metal Android ordered. "Yes general, I'm going." Minion said. (She had gotten from her left the room) "Now about the Neo Metal Sonic form." Eggman said. "While my master was doing a bit of research for a new body, he stumbled upon your Metal Sonic." Metal Android said. "But where is that girl going?" Eggman asked. "Oh her, she's going to find those three hedgehogs, now let me tell you something, if you want, we can beat Sonic and get rid of Ivory and their friends." Metal Android said. "Very well, we shall get rid of those two pests of ours!" Eggman said. "A change of mind, that's what my master wanted." Metal Android thought. (He got out a blueprint and they began their plans.

Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends were having a chat with Professor Pickle while eating cucumber sandwiches and drinking tea) "Hey Pickle, can I have some chili dogs?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, don 't be so rude, anyways we have been doing fine at our new house." Amy said. "Yeah, but everything has been the same, so we came here to visit you." Tails said. (The doorbell began to ring) "I'll get it, shesh, the mailman is pretty bad with deliveries around here." Sonic said.

(He rushed to the door and saw it shaking violently. Sonic quickly opened the door. He found Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow standing outside) "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" Knuckles yelled. "Uh, calm down Knuckles, what are you doing here with the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked. "I'm here to tell you that Angel Island was taken over by someone or something, I was able to take the Master Emerald away and went to your house." Knuckles explained. "Okay I'll try to understand, let's get inside." Sonic said. "You guys go on ahead and play while me and Knuckles talk." Rouge said. (The four then noticed Shade and the chao walking by)

"Hey, I've never seen a hedgehog like that before, and I've never been here." Knuckles said. "Hey, who are you?" Sonic asked. "Shoot, the Dimensional Self of me again, well I 'm sorry, but I can 't talk!" Shade said. (He and the chao were running away) "Wait!" Rouge yelled. "Hey what's happening?" Knuckles asked. "Sorry Knuckles, but we need to follow this hedgehog!" Shadow said. (He ran off)

"Wait Shadow, uh sorry Knuckles, but we have to roll!" Sonic said. (He had started to chase after both Shadow and Shade. As the three were running, Shade was throwing shurikens at pots and vases. Shadow jumps over with ease and Sonic was saying I 'm sorry as he was running by. Shadow was about to grab onto Shade's cape, but Shade grabbed a katana from his waist and slashed at Shadow. Shadow backed a bit and Sonic passed him.

After a while, the trio had made it to where Ivory and Tiffany were. Shade had stopped and looked around) "Huff, why are you following me, huff huff." Shade said. (Sonic and Shadow had caught up to Shade) "Are you okay?" Sonic asked. "Who are you?" Shadow asked. "Huh, you ask a question like that?" Shade asked. "Well, you could just follow us back to the house." Shadow said. "Yeah, come with us and you can tell us why you ran away." Sonic said. (Shade was walking towards Sonic who had his hand reaching out for him. But then, vines had arose from the ground and had wrapped around Shade) "What the?" Shadow asked. "There, now I have all you three troublemakers, oh looks like you overheard my talk, mind your manners!" Someone said.

(The three see Minion wearing green armor. She had then removed the helmet to reveal her face) "A green cat, you're just like Blaze, only a little meaner and with photosynthesis." Sonic said. "Watch your mouth hedgehog!" Minion said. "What do mean all three?" Shadow asked. "So you want to see black hedgehog, here they are." Minion said. (Two holes aroused from the ground.

Both Tiffany and Ivory were wrapped by vines) "Let go of me!" Tiffany yelled. "Ugh, we must help them all out, are you ready Sonic?" Shadow asked. "Of course I am, now lets see if you can handle my speed." Sonic said. "Okay, lets have fun, right my pet?" Minion asked. "Huh, pet?" Sonic asked.

(A vine arouse under Sonic's body and it was going up. Minion's plant monster has shown itself. It was a crocodile made of green and brown bark with vines of green and purple. Shadow was all by himself) "Oh great, now I have to fight this thing all by myself, what a worthy challenge." Shadow said. "Shadow, we're coming!" Knuckles yelled. "Chao chao chao!" Angel said.

(Shadow and the chao turned around and found everyone except Cream, Cheese, and Professor Pickle) "What are you doing here?" Shadow asked. "We were so worried." Amy said. "Now lets beat that crocodile up!" Knuckles said. (He grabbed Shadow and threw him as Rouge flew up and kicked Shadow. Tails and Devil flew up to the vine that was holding Sonic. Amy was whacking her hammer at the roots on the underbelly. Shadow made it to the monster's head and slammed right into it. The vine that held Tiffany was shriveling up and she fell. Light grabbed Tiffany by the skirt and it placed her down. Tiffany pulled out her hammer and was helping Amy out with the vines. Tails was trying to pull Sonic out the vines and Devil was biting the grass wrapped around the vines. Sonic tried to spin dash out, but the more he struggled, the tighter the vines had gotten. Shade managed to get his right hand out of the vines and got his katana out. Shade sliced the vine and he was falling. Rouge grabbed Shade and placed him at the ground. Amy and Tiffany were tired, but Tiffany did a hammer spin and was digging through the skin. She found a weak spot. But right before she could attack, vines were hitting her. Outside, Sonic and Shadow both held hand and combined their power of the Sonic Wind and Chaos Spear. They fully charged up and unleash the Super Sonic Wind and Super Chaos Spear. It went strait into the heart and killed the beast. Shadow got out of the way and it fell on top of Sonic. Tiffany had gotten out of the chest)

"Whew, at least that's over." Tiffany said. "Now what do you have to say cat?" Shade asked. "I 'm very impressed, but I've wasted so much time, I must say goodbye." Minion said. "Wait!" Rouge said. (Before Rouge could fly to Minion, she was consumed in a flower and disappeared) "Well too bad we lost who ever that was." Knuckles said. "Wait, what about Sonic?" Amy asked. "Oh no!" Shadow said. (He ran to the monster's body and was digging his hands into its stomach. Some of its green blood was splashing out and got onto Shadow's face.

After twenty times of putting his hands into the dead body, there was a shake at the head. Shadow went to it's eye and placed his hands into it. Shadow waited for two minutes, then someone grabbed his hands. He pulled it out and it was Sonic holding onto Ivory which were both covered in green blood) "Cough, thanks Shadow." Sonic said. "Sonic, you smell really awful." Shadow said. "What do you mean, aw gross." Sonic said. "Are you okay Sonic?" Tails asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic said. (Shade and Tiffany walked over to Sonic and noticed Ivory)

"Yes, you found Ivory!" Tiffany said. "Oh, I found this hedgehog buried with me." Sonic said. "Come on Tiffany, anyways, I 'm Shade and this is Tiffany." Shade introduced. "Hi there, this is my big brother." Tiffany said. "Ugh, Shade, Tiffany?" Ivory whispered. (Everyone saw Ivory with her eyes barley open) "You can speak again?" Shade asked. "No, I need power." Ivory whispered. "Hey Shadow, give me the Chaos Emerald." Sonic said. (He placed Ivory down) "Why, we don't know if she's a foe or not." Shadow said. "Please?" Sonic asked. "No." Shadow said. "Please Shadow, Ivory needs your help, we went through a rough time, will you?" Tiffany asked. "Fine." Shadow said. (He tosses the green Chaos Emerald to Sonic)

"Thanks, (Sonic knelt down) now, lets use this power Ivory." Sonic said. (The two hedgehogs share the power of the Chaos Emerald and Ivory then began to stand up) "Thank you, now who are you all?" Ivory said. "Oh, just good guys, I think it's not safe here, lets get back to the house and talk about everything from there." Sonic said. "You're right, me and my friends will explain once we get to where ever you go." Ivory said. Okay, let's go!" Sonic said. "Wait, what's your name?" Ivory asked. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, let's say hi to Cream and Pickle." Sonic said. (They all began to run through the desert.

After making it through the desert, they all made it back to Shamar and found Cream and Cheese outside of a house) "Sonic, your all back." Cream said. "Chao." Cheese said. "Hey guys, we have some friends to introduce." Sonic said. "But, shouldn't you wash off, you smell awful." Cream said. (She covered her nose.

The three hedgehogs had washed off and Ivory, Shade, and Tiffany introduced themselves again and had started to tell them what had happened) "Ten years ago, there was peace to the land, until Metal Android and his master had overthrown our powerful government." Ivory explained. "Ivory's dad was the main leader." Tiffany explained. "On the seventh year of the war, me and my friends had headed over to one place, Sky City where my friend's lab was." Ivory explained. "And who is this friend?" Sonic asked. "Her name is Anna, she was Ivory's friend when they were kids." Shade explained. "When we entered into her room, we found the power of our dimension, the seven Dark Jewels." Tiffany explained. "We got them before Metal Android could." Ivory explained. "But how did you escape?" Rouge asked. "We broke through the window and fell to the ocean below, we had then escaped to an island known as Neo Island." Ivory explained. "After that, three years had passed and Neo Island was discovered, Metal Android had came and then attacked us." Shade said. "We had managed to escape into a labyrinth and fought some robots and I used Dimension Control, but then a machine shot me in the back and I was lunged into the portal." Ivory explained. "Ivory, where are those jewels?" Tiffany asked. "I don't know, but I feel that the Dark Emerald is here." Ivory said. "All right let's collect all of the Chaos Emeralds and the Dark Jewels!" Sonic said. "Um, thank you, but why Chaos Emeralds?" Ivory asked. "Well, I don't want Metal Android to have the two most powerful things in our dimensions." Sonic said. "Now can we go to Angel Island?" Knuckles asked. "Sure, let's go, Shadow, can you do the honors?" Sonic asked. (Shadow got out the Chaos Emerald) "Chaos Control!" Shadow said. (Everyone was teleported to Angel Island except for Professor Pickle, Cream, Tails, Amy, and Tiffany.

The team were now on Angel Island) "Hey Knuckles did you leave the Master Emerald?" Sonic asked. "Yes." Knuckles said. "The Dark Emerald is near, I can sense it." Ivory said. "Well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog!" Someone said. (Everyone looked and saw Eggman) "Well, well, if it isn't Eggman, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "None of your business!" Eggman said. "Whatever, let's fight!" Knuckles said. "Hold on Knuckles." Eggman said. "Huh?" Knuckles asked. "You must come inside for the emerald, hahahahah." Eggman said. (He was teleported away)

"I hate it when he does that." Sonic said. "How did he quickly escape?" Shade asked. "Guys, follow me, I can feel something." Ivory said. (Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Ivory, and Shade entered into the old Hidden Palace Zone) "Ah the old Hidden Palace, its been a while ever since I met the past self of me." Sonic said. "What do you mean Sonic?" Ivory asked. "Sorry Ivory, it's a long story." Sonic said. "What a beautiful place, if only I knew about this place beforehand." Rouge said. "Hey Rouge, we're here to save Angel Island, not jewel stealing." Knuckles said. "Hello Ivory, it has been awhile after you gave up the jewels." Metal Android said. (The team looked and noticed Metal Android)

"Metal Android, so your here too, how?" Ivory asked. "My master allowed me to enter into this dimension, but now, I will get the Dark Jewels!" Metal Android said. "Hey, don 't be mean to Ivory, she's innocent, and I know that." Sonic said. "You still don 't know her, but oh well." Metal Android said. (He grabbed Sonic and went back to where he was standing) "What the, hey, let me go!" Sonic said. "Follow me Ivory, maybe I can spare his life!" Metal Android said. (He dashed away into a room) "Wait, come back!" Ivory said. (She was running towards the room) "Ivory, wait!" Shade said. (Before he could get Ivory to stop, Ivory entered into the room alone as the doors had slammed shut)

"Sonic, where are you?" Ivory asked. "Right here." Sonic said. "Huh, (Ivory looked up to find Metal Android and Sonic in the air) Metal Android, why do you have Sonic?" Ivory asked. "Just for you, Robotnik is waiting for the both of you." Metal Android said. "Wait, why are you in this dimension?" Ivory asked. "I was ordered by him." Metal Android explained. (He dropped Sonic on the ground. Then the floor had opened up and Sonic and Ivory fell.

When the two had fallen, the roof had closed up. A spotlight had appeared above the two) "Sonic, are you okay?" Ivory asked. "Yeah, but where's Eggman?" Sonic asked. "Right here." Eggman said. (A chain ball had appeared from the darkness and was about to hit Sonic. He dodged it and Ivory created a purple shield around herself. The ball came back into the shadows) "Okay Eggman, no more games, show yourself!" Sonic yelled. "Good job Sonic, now lets play." Eggman said. (The lights had fully turned on.

It revealed a red/yellow/gray robotic three-headed dragon with sphere on the chest) "What a nice toy." Sonic said. "I know that you and Metal Android did this." Ivory said. "Where did the chain ball come from?" Sonic asked. (The left dragon head had spitted out a spike ball. Sonic jumped out of the way. But the right head had fired out a giant laser and hit Sonic. Ivory jumped up and grabbed Sonic) "Sonic, are you okay?" Ivory asked. (Sonic didn't respond)

"Oh, too bad that he got knocked out, now I'll deal with you!" Eggman said. "I understand, leave him out of this, one on one, (The right head fired a laser and it hit Ivory and Sonic. After the beam, Ivory had a shield around her and Sonic) I said one on one." Ivory yelled. (She created a floating blade above her hand and it was a purple glass color with white mist spiraling around it. Ivory jumped up and attacked the left head. But after ten stabs, it didn't do anything) "What, it didn't work?" Ivory thought. "This machine is made of Dimension Metal." Eggman said. "What, the strongest metal in my dimension?" Ivory asked. (The right head fired a laser, and it hit Ivory and Sonic. After the laser died off, Ivory was about to create a Dimension Blade, but she collapsed) "So that is the power of the metal." Eggman said. "You have to thank me Robotnik." Metal Android said.

(The ceiling opened up a bit and Metal Android came down) "Oh, Metal Android, did you see me defeat Sonic?" Eggman asked. "Yes Robotnik, so it was a success." Metal Android said. "Impressive, so that's the power of Dimension Metal." Minion said. "Ah Rose." Metal Android said. (Rose came out of the shadows) "I took off my armor because it was too heavy on me, not even my powers of photosynthesis can hold it that well." Rose explained. "Metal Android, now it's the time to kill Sonic!" Eggman said. "No, that was just a test on our prototype version of your new robot, if we spare Sonic for now, we can kill him later, Rose?" Metal Android asked.

(The two see Rose putting her foot on top of Sonic) "Sonic the Hedgehog, you remind me of someone with your blue color." Rose whispered. "Rose, is there something wrong?" Metal Android asked. "No, he just reminds me of someone." Rose said. "Now we must get going." Eggman said. "I'll get Metal Sonic, our business is done here." Rose said. (Metal Android picked Sonic up and then created a portal to a different dimension. The two entered into the portal and Rose left the room.

Meanwhile, outside of the room. Shade, Shadow, Rouge, and the three chao went looking for the Dark Emerald while Knuckles was punching the door) "So where's my Dark Emerald?" Rouge asked. "Your Dark Emerald, it belongs in our dimension, not yours Rouge." Shade said. "Fine, hey guys, I see it." Rouge said. (The Dark Emerald was on a rock high above. Rouge flew up and Metal Sonic rushed in and grabbed the Dark Emerald) "Oh no, Metal Sonic has it!" Rouge said. "Let's take it back then!" Shade yelled.

(They begin to fight against Metal Sonic. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic grabbed the spear and threw it towards Shadow. Shade got in front of Shadow and grabbed his katana and it deflected the spear. Angel got in front of Metal Sonic's face and the spear had hit Metal Sonic's chest. Rouge had started to throw bombs at Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic got Angel away from his face and got hit by bombs. Devil was biting onto Metal Sonic's leg. Light had headbutted into Metal Sonic and the three rushed towards Metal Sonic. Rouge was spin kicking, Shadow was punching, and Shade was slashing at Metal Sonic. Rouge grabbed Shade and the chao and Shadow turned red) "Chaos Blast!" Shadow yelled (Metal Sonic was damaged and he dropped the Dark Emerald. Shadow was about to rush into Metal Sonic, but then, Rose had appeared)

"Nice job, but I must take Metal Sonic with me, bye boys." Rose said. (A portal appeared behind her and Rose and Metal Sonic had escaped, the portal had then closed. Rouge grabbed onto the Dark Emerald) "Ah, this is so beautiful." Rouge said. "Rouge, give it to Shade now." Shadow said. "Fine, whatever, it won't work with my collection." Rouge said. (She threw the emerald and Shade had caught it) "Thanks bat." Shade said. "What, you call me a bat, I'm the greatest treasure hunter." Rouge said. "Lets go back to Knuckles, Chaos Control!" Shadow said. (They were teleported back to the door and found Knuckles with the broken door)

"Hey guys, I've opened the door!" Knuckles yelled. "We're here Knuckles, you don't need to yell!" Rouge said. "How did you?" Knuckles asked. "Chaos Control." Shadow explained. "Okay whatever, here we go." Shade said. (Everyone went down)

"Eggman, huh, Ivory!" Rouge said. (They all found Ivory unconscious with wounds on her) "Oh no, is she?" Knuckles asked. (Shade walked towards her) "No she just lost conscious again." Shade said. "Hey guys, where's Sonic?" Rouge asked. "I don't know, but we need to get Ivory back to Pickle's house." Shade said. "Shadow, do it." Knuckles said. "Not this again, Chaos Control!" Shadow said. (Everyone was teleported back to Shamar.

They found Amy and she saw Ivory all beaten up. They went inside and placed Ivory onto a bed. Amy and Cream were taking care of the wounds) "Why can't we use the Chaos Emerald?" Amy asked. "Because Sonic is somehow the only one who can help Ivory." Shade said. "Poor Ivory, big brother, when will she wake up?" Tiffany asked. "I don't know Tiffany, we just have to wait." Shade said.

(Ten minutes later, Ivory woke up and saw that her wounds have been treated) "Ivory you're okay!" Tiffany said. "Ugh, where's Sonic?" Ivory asked. "We just saw you lying on the floor." Shade explained. (Angel was flying towards Ivory) "Angel?" Ivory asked. "Chao chao!" Angel said. (It landed onto Ivory and started to tickle her) "Hahaha, stop, it tickles hahha!" Ivory laughed. "Chao chao chao." Devil and Light said. (Devil grinned and it and Light had flew to Ivory and she continued to laugh.

Then, Pickle showed up with a plate of sandwiches) "Well Shade, want some cucumber sandwiches?" Pickle asked. "Sure, I haven't eaten anything good in a long time since the war began." Shade said. (He grabbed a sandwich and took a bite) "Ivory, do you want a sandwich, you must be hungry." Tiffany said. "Okay, I'll eat, do you three want to eat?" Ivory asked. "Chao chao!" The three chao said. (Tiffany gave Ivory a sandwich and she took a bite. Ivory then began to break it into pieces and gave some pieces to the chao. Shade had quickly finished his sandwich and stood up) "Ivory, Tiffany, can we have a talk outdoors?" Shade asked. "Sure, but let's finish." Ivory said. "Alright, I'll wait outside." Shade said. (He went out and Ivory and Tiffany had finished their sandwiches. Ivory had got up. She, Tiffany, and the chao got outside and found Shade on a barrel)

"So what do you want to talk about out here?" Ivory asked. "Dimension travel, we need to find all seven Chaos Emeralds and the Dark Jewels." Shade said. "But, aren't the Chaos Emeralds in this dimension?" Ivory asked. "Well Ivory, while you were unconscious, me and Shadow had found out that the Dark Jewels presence had affected the other Chaos Emeralds, not the one Shadow has." Shade explained. "Oh, I get it now, when the Dark Jewels entered the dimensions, the Chaos Emeralds got involved." Ivory said. "Perfect now all we need to do is find all jewels." Shade said. "But why do we need to find them when his friends could by themselves?" Ivory asked. "Sonic helped us and now he's in trouble, we must repay him." Shade said. "I'll get everyone to know!" Tiffany said. (She ran back in to the house.

Then, everyone except Professor Pickle went outside and Ivory explained what had happened) "Hey wait a minute, what about the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked. "Well Knuckles, there is three choices, one, leave it here, two, put it back at Angel Island, three, I can seal it in my body." Ivory said. "You can do that, but, how?" Knuckles asked. "I'll show it to all of you." Ivory said. (She gabbed Chaos Emerald and Dark Emerald, Knuckles got the Master Emerald from the house. Ivory used the energy from the two emeralds and the Master Emerald was gone) "Um, right, lets hurry and rescue Sonic." Tails said.

(Both she and Shadow got the two emeralds and combine their power and they both said Dimension and Chaos Control. A portal opened up and everyone entered. Pickle waved goodbye to the characters as the portal had closed. It was time that the story really begins. What will the new dimension look like? Will Sonic be saved? Next chapter will tell all.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and etc. are owned by Sega  
Characters like Ivory, Shade, Tiffany, Will, and Solar are created by me and are official characters of Dimension Heroes.


	2. Chapter 2: Allies and Enemies (Act 1)

Hello everyone, today, I've decided to publish the first three chapters to make it equal for both this account and my website.

Now the crossover part has begun for this chapter.

* * *

The dimension portal opened up and everyone flew out into a place that was green with many blocks with a question mark on them. Green hills and many creatures. "What in the world, walking brown mushrooms, flying turtles, and more brown mushrooms riding on boots, what's up with this dimension?" Shade asked. "Calm down Shade, this is Mario's Dimension." Tails said. "Mario's Dimension, so you know where we are?" Ivory asked. "Yeah, it has been a while since we've been here." Amy said. "Hey Mario, look over there, I see Tails." Someone said. (Everyone saw a tall man with a mustache and he wore a green long sleeved shirt, a green hat with a white circle and an L in the center and blue overalls with brown shoes. There was another person who was shorter and had a mustache as well, but he wore a red shirt and red hat with an M and had overalls and shoes as the green guy. The two got closer to Tails and the others) "Hello Mario, Luigi, it's been a long time." Cream said. "Yes, what are you doing in the Mushroom Kingdom and who are those three?" Mario asked. "We got into your dimension due to Sonic being in trouble." Amy explained. "Also, the Chaos Emeralds and Dark Jewels had been scattered to different dimensions." Shade explained. "I see, well, we have been going around trying to find the princess." Luigi said. "I'm Tiffany, this is Shade, and this is our leader." Tiffany introduced. "Ivory the hedgehog, these are my chao, Angel, Devil, and Light." Ivory said. "Well, we better start searching for the emeralds, want to come with us?" Tails asked. "Let's a go!" Mario said. (They had began to walk through the Mushroom Kingdom.

After going through a flag post, they found a yellow creature wearing glasses, blue robes with a pointed hat, and had a golden staff with a red sphere) "Heheh, I found you all." Magikoopa said. "Oh, so what are you here for?" Mario asked. "I came to destroy you all." Magikoopa said. "Mario, should we fight back?" Luigi asked. "Yes, we have to, or else we can't find the princess." Mario said. "Okay, for Princess Peach." Luigi said. (Magikoopa had risen his staff and created a black ball with eyes and sharp teeth and it rushed towards the Mario Bros. Mario was being chased by the Chain Chomp while Luigi fell and his Mystery Box had fallen from Luigi. As Mario kept running, Luigi had grabbed the Mystery Box and threw it at Magikoopa. The wand broke and the Chain Chomp had disappeared. Luigi grabbed the box again and thew it. Magikoopa was now on his back lying down as everyone got to him) "Impossible, how did you find out I was weak against Mystery Boxes?" Magikoopa asked. "It was kind of a lucky guess, but why did Bowser sent you here after us?" Mario asked. "No, I was never sent by Bowser, Ivory, Shade, Tiffany, it was the Dictator and the Commander." Magikoopa said. "The Dictator, so he's involved too, who's the Commander?" Ivory asked. "I can't tell you that, but I'll never forgive you Luigi!" Magikoopa yelled. (He exploded into dark fragments) "I can't believe it, first Metal Android, now him?" Shade asked. "Who is the Dictator?" Amy asked. "You'll find out later." Ivory said. (They all looked upon the fragments.

Then, a hidden pipe appeared, they looked inside and found a woman wearing a pink dress and a golden crown. She had jumped out and brushed the dust off of her dress) "Mario!" The woman said. "Princess Peach, we found you." Mario said. "Mario, we must head back to the castle now." Peach said. "I'll handle it, Chaos Control!" Shadow said. (Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald and teleported everyone to the castle, but instead of being inside of the castle, they were outside) "Hey why are we outside, Shadow?" Knuckles said. "Something just went wrong." Shadow said. "Thank you Shadow, now lets get inside." Peach said. (A toad was walking out of the castle) "Two Princess Peaches, are you an impostor, come into the castle and see the real one!" The toad said. "But there more of us than you!" Knuckles said. (Then more toads went out of the castle holding onto weapons) "Now come in!" All the toads yelled. "Fine." Shade said. (They all enter inside and see it all highly guarded by toads, then they entered into the throne room and saw another Peach) "Thank you Mario, now take the impostor to the dungeon!" The second Peach said. "Wait, you're the fake!" The first Peach said. "What, one who opposes me, now take her away!" The second Peach said. (Two toad guards come in and took the Peach that's with everyone away) "Mario, help me!" The first Peach said. "Don't listen to her, she's just a fake, now come with me." Peach said. "Wait, why is there an impostor here?" Tiffany said. "She was sent by the Dictator and the Commander to take control of the castle, but after Bowser the idiot had tried to marry me, I've boosted up the defenses." Peach said. "I see, now we need to find the Chaos Emerald." Shadow said. "Yes, and the Dark Ruby, huh?" Shade said. (They saw Ivory with her eyes closed) "What is it Ivory?" Rouge said. "Nothing Rouge, I just felt something, maybe I need to rest, can you, Peach, show me the way where I can get some rest?" Ivory said. "Very well, follow me." Peach said. "Thank you Peach, but alone." Ivory said. "Sure." Peach said. (Peach took Ivory to a different room and up the stairs) "I wonder why Ivory felt strange." Shadow said. "It must be something, Ivory has a power to see different times in the same area." Shade said. "You sure Shade, how did Ivory get that ability?" Knuckles asked. "Well Knuckles, I don't know anything about her past." Shade said. "I see, so what was the fake's name?" Rouge asked.. "Hey Mario, what's the matter?" Amy asked. "Nothing Amy, I thought that I heard voices, it must be Boos." Mario said. "Boos, where, Tiffany, hide me!" Luigi yelled. (Luigi rushed to Tiffany) "Silly green guy, now stop from hiding." Tiffany said. "So what do we do now?" Cream asked. "I don't know, but I'm worried about the Master Emerald." Knuckles said. "What, why don't you care about Ivory, you think that huge rock is more important to you then a hedgehog?" Shade asked. "Hey, I've been protecting it all the time!" Knuckles said. "You want a fight?" Shade asked. "Bring it on!" Knuckles said. "No, please!" Cream said. "Chao!" Cheese said. (Cream and Cheese tried to stop Shade and Knuckles from fighting, it was too late, but Shadow, kicked them both and calmed them down) "Thank you Shadow, maybe you can help me and Cheese collect flowers." Cream said. "No thanks." Shadow said. "Huh, what's this?" Tails asked. (He picked up a tiny fragment of a red jewel) "Wow, so shiny, can I have it?" Rouge asked. "No Rouge!" Amy said. (Amy whacked Rouge with her hammer) "Ouch, what was that for?" Rouge asked. "You're a thief, and Tails found it." Amy said. "Uh thank you Amy." Tails said. "Let me take a look at it." Shade said. (Tails gave Shade the red fragment) "Hmm, I can't find anything that this is from." Shade said. "So how can we know where this is from?" Luigi said. "I don't know Luigi, maybe Ivory can know." Mario said. "Thanks for reminding me that Mario." Shade said. "Yea, but remember big brother, Ivory needed to rest." Tiffany said. "Lets just wait a while." Cream said. (They started to take a break and waited.

A few hours later, Ivory had woken up and headed back to the team) "So what should we do now?" Knuckles asked. "I heard that the toads were going to find out which Peach is the real and which is the fake, the game is beginning, and I'm a the player, follow me." Ivory said. "Wait Ivory!" Shade yelled. "What is it?" Ivory said. (Shade grabbed the red fragment and gave it to Ivory) "Use your power Ivory." Shade said. "Uh, okay." Ivory said. (She had began to use her power) "Darn, I couldn't find anything, sorry Shade." Ivory said. "Its okay, now lets get going." Shade said. (They headed to the hall room and found the room has changed into a disco like room, there were three chairs and the two princess came, the impostor one has handcuffs and two toads were next to her, and the third chair was for the player, Ivory sat down and the two Questionnaires arose, Mario and the others sat down at the stands) "Now lets play, before we begin, what is your name?" The first Questionnaire asked. "Ivory, I'm going to play to find out which one is the real." Ivory said. "Lets begin, choose your first question!" The second Questionnaire said. "Um, where are my choices?" Ivory asked. (A giant screen had appeared and turned on to reveal questions) "There we go, Question Five, what was the name of the umbrella you used to rescue Mario and Luigi?" Ivory asked. "Perry!" The first Peach said. "Kurtis?" The second Peach said. "Four more questions!" The Questionnaires said. "Lets see, Question Three, how many worlds were there in Super Princess Peach?" Ivory asked. "Eight!" The two Peaches said. "Darn, this is going to be hard." Ivory thought. "Now make your choice." A Questionnaire said. "Question Eight, what was the boss in World Two of Vibe Island?" Ivory asked. "Hoo!" The first Peach said. "Great Owl?" The second Peach said. "Now Ivory, you have Two Questions left." The second Questionnaire said. "I understand, Question Two, how many members are there in the Peach Hit ?" Ivory said. "Five!" The two said. "Now Ivory, one left." The first Questionnaire said. "Let me think, I have to find out, what choice should I make, I know Shade's watching me, but I have to do this, for Sonic." Ivory whispered. "Show your one!" "The first Questionnaire said. "I've got it, Question One, Princess Peaches, how many times have you've been kidnapped by Bowser in the main series?" Ivory asked. "Nine!" The first Peach said. "Ten!" The second Peach said. "I've shown my answers, now I'll, I'll." Ivory said. "What is it?" Shade asked. "I don't know what to choose, I've never been in a game show before and I don't know about Peach." Ivory said. "Don't worry Ivory, I'll tell my answer." Mario said. "Alright Mario, who is the real princess?" The Questionnaire asked. "The real Peach is, (Mario pointed at the first Peach) is you!" Mario said. "Oh great, now my masters will be mad, but I'll destroy you!" The False said. (The False threw a smoke bomb and there was a flash of light, Ivory told the real Peach, the two toads, and the two Questionnaires to the stands where Shadow and the others were, then there was a voice) "Now then, are you ready?" False said. "Yes, show yourself FAKER!" Ivory shouted. (Then the smoke cleared up, showing large dark sphere covering up False's body) "What the, Shadow, get everyone out of here now."Mario ordered. "Right, this way everybody!" Amy said. (Before she got everyone to safety, dark tentacles reached out of the sphere and grabbed everyone, and they pulled them all into the sphere and it formed into Mega Bot. It had started to attack Ivory. She dogged it's hand movements and Ivory jumped to the crowd stands. She found Amy's Hammer and grabbed it. Ivory had used her ring to power up the hammer, she smacked the hammer onto the hand that was reaching for her. It disappeared and then regenerated itself, its other arm smacked Ivory in the face and it made her drop the hammer and tore through the wall into the courtyard, Luigi was in the courtyard hiding as Ivory sammed into Luigi) "Ouch!" Luigi screamed. "Sorry Luigi, look out!" Ivory shouted. (She pushed Luigi out of the way and then the Dark Mega Bot rushed out of the room and almost stomped the two, Ivory and Luigi were stuck at a corner and were about to be squished.

Then there was a voice) "Is that the best you've got?" Someone asked. (The Dark Mega Bot, Ivory, and Luigi looked up and saw a dark blue hedgehog that has gray irises, six quills going down, a bang in the shape of lighting going down to his tan muzzle. On his chest, was a gray thunderbolt shaped part of fur, he has a lighting bolt symbol on the arms and legs, on his left hand is a gray thunderbolt on his palm, he wore a gray long coat showing his chest and a light blue medallion that has an aquamarine jewel on top of the medallion, wears white pants that have flames, white gloves, the right one was cut on the hand to show the bolt on the palm. The glove was attached by five straps that went around his fingers, wore plain gray boots that have both fire and lighting on each was standing on top of the roof) "Who is this guy?" Luigi asked. "I see, so you want to fight, so be it, you two leave, I'll handle this." The hedgehog said. (He jumped from the roof and landed with his fist on the ground to form a star symbol on the ground. Then, a lighting bolt had fallen from the sky and had hit the Dark Mega Bot. While it was being shocked, Ivory saw a way to attack, she grabbed Luigi's hand and they both rushed to Dark Mega Bot. They reached to the back and Ivory created a Dimension Blade and stabbed the bot. Luigi was clinging onto Ivory's back. He then started to jump while holding onto his hammer, he was spinning while hitting onto the weak point. The bot noticed them, but the hedgehog was distracting it by firing lighting bolt. Ivory and Luigi destroyed the weak spot and it started to fall, then everyone was escaping. Then bot formed into a dark sphere) "Thank you, is it over?" Cream asked. "Lets hope so, my name is Lighting, I need to check out the sphere now." Lighting said. "I see, but what if it's a hideous monster?" Luigi said. "Hideous, you are thinking so wrong Luigi." A mysterious voice said. "Huh?" Tails asked. (Then the sphere touched the star of the fountain, the sphere disappeared, showing a black figure that has a blue jewel, red eyes, and dark aura was surrounding the body) "Who are you?" Knuckles said. "My name is Darkness and I am a servant to the Dictator." Darkness said. "Give up Darkness." Tails said. "Ah, so your Tails." Darkness said. "Just who is the Dictator?" Lighting asked. "Those three know, why are you asking me?" Darkness asked. "Without a fight, ugh. Lighting moaned. "Lighting, are you okay?" Ivory asked. "Yes, its just that your Bot wasted all my power." Lighting said. "Me and Luigi can, Luigi?" Ivory asked. (She turned her head around and saw Luigi hiding in the castle) "Darn, so why can't my friends help?" Ivory said. "Because I had power drained from them, but, we can fight again." Darkness said. "Wait, what are you hiding from me?" Ivory said. "I can't spoil the surprise, farewell." Darkness said. (He hid into the shadows and escaped. Luigi and Lighting rushed to Ivory) "Is everything alright?" Lighting asked. "Yeah, but I wonder something." Ivory said. "What is it?" Lighting asked. "Huh, oh, nothing." Ivory said. (Everyone had entered back into the castle to recover their strength) "That was pretty rough, but I'll be alright." Lighting said. "That's wonderful." Peach said. "So what do we do now?" Tails asked. (Before anyone could answer that question, smoke started to consume the place and everyone all started to cough) "Cough, is everyone okay?" Mario asked. "Yes, no one is injured." Tails said. "Tiffany, Tiffany, where are you?" Shade asked. "Shade, what's the matter?" Ivory asked. "Chao!" Devil said. "What is it Devil?" Amy asked. "Chao chao!" Light said. "What, both Tiffany and Angel are gone?" Amy said. "Cheese, Cheese, where are you?" Cream yelled. (While Ivory, Shade, and Cream are panicking, the smoke had cleared up and Mario picked up a note) "Guys, you need to read this." Mario said. "I'll read it." Knuckles said. (Mario gave Knuckles the note) "Dear Mario and friends, we kidnapped Ivory the Hedgehog, if you want her back, you must head to Yoshi Island, if you can that is, from the Wario Bros," Kunckles read. "So those are the ones who kiddnapped my sister." Shade said. "In this door, I can hear voices." Ivory said. (She karate chopped the door, and then a capsule was behind it) "So that's causing the noise?" Luigi said. (Tails jumped up and broke the capsule, inside were Silver and Daisy) "Thank you Tails, where am I?" Daisy said. "In Princess Peach Castle." Tails said. "Oh hey Knuckles, thank you for saving us, it is somewhat embarrassing that you have to help me, hey Lighting." Silver said. "Ugh, its you again Silver, I was looking for you." Lighting said. "What are you talking about Lighting?" Rouge asked. "Well batgirl, me and Silver are trying to find and destroy things called Dark Parasites." Lighting said. "What, but I thought that they were extinct." Shade said. "I guess not Shade, we must begin our trek to find Tiffany, Angel, and Cheese." Amy said. "Yes, I have to rescue Tiffany, thank you for reminding me Amy, okay everyone, lets begin our quest." Shade said. (They exited out of the castle and began their journey to find Tiffany, Angel, and Cheese.

After one hundred miles, they made it to a dark spooky forest) "This must be the outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, right Peach?" Yes Ivory. Peach said. "I still wonder." Shadow said to himself. "What is it Shadow?" Silver said. "Why did we walk instead of Chaos Control?" Shadow asked. "Oh, Shadow, I forgot to tell you, that your Chaos powers are canceled. "But why?" Shadow asked. "Well, um while me and Daisy were in the capsule, Eggman said this, now that I have another ally with me, but this device, I can make Shadow and Ivory's Chaos Control useless." Silver said. "So that's the reason I can't make Swiss rolls anymore." Shadow said. "Um what?" Rouge said. "Sorry Rouge, it's nothing." Shadow said. "Chaos Control, what's that?" Lighting asked. "Oh, sorry Lighting, they were talking about our Chaos Powers don't work." Ivory explained. "I see, were not alone." Lighting said. (A figure is walking towards them) "Huh, who's out there?" Cream said. (Lighting created a bolt of thunder and was about to attack) Yoshi. "Huh, oh it's a Yoshi." Mario said. "Um can someone understand what this yoshi is saying?" Silver asked. "Hm, yoshi." Mario said. Yoshi. "Mario, what is it saying?" Silver asked. "Sorry Silver, I don't know what its saying myself." Mario said. "Oh, so where to go now?" Amy asked. (The Yoshi began to walk away. Everyone started to follow the Yoshi. They made it to a beach, and saw the island and they started to build a raft, after two hours, they started to set sail to the island, and they got there, after making it to the sand dunes Yoshi started to pull on Ivory's hand) "What is it Yoshi, yes, I can sense it too, we must go this way." Ivory said. (They followed Ivory and Yoshi, they made it to a ruined ship, Shade and Knuckles looked inside) "Did you guys find anything?" Cream asked. "No, all we just found was some trash, nothing much." Knuckles said. "Maybe I can help, since it's a helicopter, I can enter into the wires and find out what had happened." Lighting said. "Careful Lighting." Silver said. "I know Silver, you too." Lighting said. (Lighting used his right palm and entered into the helicopter, a few minutes later, he exited out) "Lighting, so did you find any info?" Cream asked. "No, but maybe we can use it, I'll stay here and try to operate this thing." Lighting said. "Maybe I can help you." Ivory said. "Are you sure Ivory?" Shade said. "Yes Shade, don't worry, you can show Tiffany that you're a great parent." Ivory said. "Right, we'll split up and find them." Silver explained. "Very well, careful Silver." Shade said. (Everyone left Ivory and Lighting, they made it to a different side of the beach) "Hey guys, I feel tired, shouldn't we rest, it is getting a little later." Cream said. "Ok Cream, don't worry, we all feel tired ourselves." Amy said. (They fell asleep, four hours later, Shade and Shadow woke up and smelled smoke) "Hey Shadow, do you smell smoke?" Shade asked. "Yes, but, hey the palm trees are on fire!" Shadow said. "We better find out what's going on, Silver, wake up!" Shade shouted. "Huh, yawn, is it time already?" Silver asked. "No, look at the trees!" Shadow said. "Whoa, what did this?" Silver said. "We need to find out now!" Shade shouted. (The three started to rush throughout the beach, they made it to a crater) "Metal Android, so you did this!" Shadow shouted. "Oh, Shadow, I wasn't expecting you three." Metal Android said. "Why are you doing this to a peaceful island?" Silver asked. "Silver, nothing out of the ordinary of course." Metal Android said. "You better tell me!" Silver shouted. (He was about to attack, but a huge energy sphere hit Silver, Shadow grabbed him) "I think your playing to rough on Metal Android." Someone said. (The one who shot Silver came from behind Metal Android, it was a dark blue wolf that had yellow eyes, ancient writings on its tail, he didn't have anything on but a yellow moon on the forehead, he was surrounded by black fire) "Who are you, and why did you hurt Silver, whoa!" Shade shouted. (He jumped out of the way as he fired again) "You missed, let's fight him Shadow, whoa!" Shade said. (A dark force constricted them all) "Now will you listen?" Shadow said. "Yes, who are you?" Shade said. "I am Dark Soul, the Leader of the Element Souls." Dark Soul said. (A fire tornado appeared, showing a red fox that has its ten tails surrounded by a ring of fire, each tail has been tied to the Candles of Fire) "I am here Dark Soul." The fox said. "Ah, what took you so long Flare Soul?" Dark Soul asked. "I had a little problem with the Commander." Flare Soul said. "I see, he's such a pain to cooperate." Dark Soul said. "Hey, are we going to fight or not?" Shade shouted. "I don't think so Shadow, maybe Flare Soul can handle it, show them what your made of my dear." Dark Soul asked. "Very well, you two go now." Flare Soul said. (Dark Soul and Metal Android escaped, Flare Soul rushed to Shadow, Shade, and Silver, she kicked the chain and it burned, Shadow and Shade started to run towards Flare Soul, Shade used his ninja powers and cloned himself, Shadow turned around and reached to Silver, he tried to wake Silver up, but he was knocked out, the Shades were throwing ninja stars, but Flare Soul used her ten tails to launch the flare on the candles, they were hitting all the clones, the real Shade had the ninja star increased in size and he threw it, it attacked the fire and then Flare Soul, it attacked her chest and there was a smoke, a huge fireball was shot and it was thrown towards Shade, it burned Shade and it harmed him, Sliver woke up and saw Shadow) "Thank goodness your okay Silver." Shadow said. "Huh, what happened to Shade?" Silver asked. "GGAAAAH!" Shade shouted. "Huh, Shade!" Shadow shouted. (The two saw Shade with burn marks on his fur, he was crawling away, but Flare Soul's body was damaged, revealing purple fur, it soon returned back to red, she had a fireball in hand and was about to harm Shade, Silver and Shadow were rushing towards them, but Flare Soul dropped the fireball and it surrounded the two) "Its time to finish you off!" Flare Soul said. "Devil, Light, attack her!" Rouge ordered. "What?" Flare Soul said. (The two chao went flying towards Flare Soul and they attacked her, Rouge grabbed Shade and took him to safety, Rouge reached the ground) "Thank you Rouge." Shade said. "Your welcome Shade, now Devil, attack her!" Rouge ordered. "Wait up, help's on the way." Someone said. (The nine look at the right side of the crater showing Amy holding her hammer, she slid down, while Flare Soul was looking at Amy, she whammed her hammer into Flare Soul's face) "Gah!" Flare Soul shouted. "Leave Shadow, Silver, and Shade alone!" Amy shouted. "Nice shot Amy." Rouge said. "Your welcome Rouge, now its all of us, against you." Amy said. "I will leave you, for now find this Tiffany you seek, she is at the forest, you need to help her. "Flare Soul said. "But wait, before you go, who's Dark Soul?" Shadow asked. "That I cannot tell, but he knows you Shadow the Hedgehog, farewell." Flare Soul said. (Before anyone could reach her, Flare Soul used the Fire Candles and escaped by a tornado. The fire on the palm trees disappeared, Shadow had to hold Shade who has a damaged arm, they exited out of the crater and headed back left.

Shade lying down on a palm tree, Shadow picked up a palm leaf and wrapped it around Shade's arm, he decided to rest a little while Shadow, Silver, Amy, and Rouge watch guard) "So Amy, how did you know where to go after we left?" Silver asked. "Well Silver, I knew that something was going on, I didn't know what to do, so I went away from the others." Amy said. "I see, but it doesn't make sense, what do you want to do now?" Silver asked. "Maybe we can use this device." Amy said (She grabbed a yellow device) "Huh, what is it?" Silver asked. "It's a comunication device, Tails made it for me and Cream, now we can talk to Professor Pickle any time we want with just a press of a button." Amy said. (The two sat down on a bolder and Amy pressed the green button. The,n a hologram of Professor Pickle appeared) "Ah Amy, sorry for the short talk we had earlier." Pickle said. "Don't worry Pickle, everything's okay." Amy said. "Now who's this young gentlemen?" Pickle asked. "Oh, my name is Silver, I'm from the future of your dimension." Silver said. "Interesting, how is Ivory, Shade, and Tiffany doing?" Pickle asked. "Well Ivory is with a new friend named Lighting the Hedgehog, Shade is trying to get some sleep after an intense battle against a fox, and Tiffany was captured by the Wario Brothers." Amy expained. "Oh dear, but where's Ivory?" Pickle asked. "She's back with Lighting." Amy explained. "I see, well thank you for talking to me, now I need a cucumber sandwich." Pickle said. (The hologram had vanished and Yoshi started to run.

Everyone made it to a forest, where it might be where Tiffany is held. They all formed teams, the first team was Amy, Cream, Mario, and Daisy who were heading to the hills. The second team, Peach and Rouge were going through the forest. The third team, Luigi, Yoshi, Tails, and Knuckles were going through the mountains. And the fourth team, Shadow, Shade, Devil, Light, and Silver were going through a waterfall) "So Shadow." Silver said. "Huh, what is it Silver?" Shadow asked. "I hope everyone is safe, Shade, are you feeling alright?" Silver asked. "Uh, yes Silver, I'm still healing, but I can't let them harm my sister, what do you think Devil?" Shade asked. "Chao chao". Devil said. "I see, oh no." Shade said. (There were one hundred paths to take. With Team One, Amy was in the lead while everyone was tired) "Huff, Amy, can you slow down?" Mario asked. "No Mario, if we can find Tiffany, we can find Sonic for sure!" Amy yelled. "Don't worry Mario, I'm sure we can find him, but this is princess exercise." Daisy said. (They made it to the top, there were more hills to climb. How's Team Two doing, there were walking) "I just don't know why we both have to do this, what do you think Rouge, why don't you fly upwards?" Peach asked. "I wouldn't let you get captured again." Rouge said. "Your right, we can't split up, I didn't bring Perry." Peach said. "Lets go back this way, follow me Peach." Rouge said. (The two started to go the right path. Now back to Team Four, they decided to enter the sixth path, they heard a noise, they looked inside and saw Bowser sitting on a crystal throne, they saw Wario and Waluigi walking towards Bowser) "Great King Bowser, here is Ivory!" Wario and Waluigi. (They opened the ba and Tiffany was holding onto the two missing chao, when she dropped out, she became frightened) "Are you sure, she doesn't have any ivory on her!" Bowser yelled. "Wah, we must have brought the wrong one." Wario said. "Oh no!" Warluigi said. (Shade was mad and was about to run towards them, Shadow grabbed his waist and tried to hold him down, but a loud noise was made, and the Wario Brothers heard them and were walking towards them) "It must be the rats around here." Bowser said. "Oh, I guess your right, lets continue to ask, what's our plan?" Waluigi asked. "Whew, now you two stop it right now." Silver whispered. "Sorry Silver, now lets listen." Shadow whispered. "Why I'm here, I was in my castle thinking about Peach, then all the sudden, my castle started to rise into the sky, the door opened up, showing this Metal Sonic look a like, behind him was a capsule." Bowser explained. "What was behind it?" Warluigi asked. "There were curtains around it, he told me to join, but no, I couldn't let them have my castle, so the robot told me to find Ivory and then I could get my castle back, I accepted and they kicked me out and I fell, one thousand feet, I broke through the clouds, and I landed on you guys and we fled to Yoshi Island, got that?" Bowser asked. "Yes, now what do we do with the girl?" The two asked. "Drown her." Bowser said. "NO, big brother!" Tiffany yelled. (Shade broke from Shadow's grip and went to the throne, holding onto a ninja star) "Now leave my sister and the chao alone!" Shade shouted. "Big brother, you came."Tiffany said. "Chao chao!" Angel said. "Come over here Tiffany, I'll protect you." Shade said. (Everyone came into the room) "No fair, eight of you and three of us." Wario said. "Now Bowser, why did Metal Android kick you out of your castle?" Shadow asked. "I have no clue." Bowser said. "Just why are you after my sister?" Shade asked. "I didn't know, I just wanted my castle back." Bowser said. "Huh,oh wait, fine, come on guys, lets go find everyone, we'll leave you, if you want to get out of this island, take the raft." Shade said. (They left the three alone. They headed to the place where they began right as Team Two exited out of the forest, Team One came back after walking on the hills) "Tiffany, your okay!" Amy said. "Amy, Amy, you're here!" Tiffany said. (The two hugged each other) "Cheese, I was so worried about you." Cream said. "Chao!" Cheese said. "Thank you big brother, but where's Ivory?" Tiffany asked. "Your welcome little sister, she's operating a helicopter, now lets go find the others." Shade said. "Right, is everyone ready?" Mario asked. YEAH! (They began their trek through the mountains, they reached to a cave. Inside, it was pitch black and all that can show the way was blue crystals) "Are you sure this is where they went?" Amy asked. "I think so Amy." Peach said. "WAIT!" Someone yelled. "Huh?" Everyone asked. (They all find Bowser running towards them) "Bowser, why are you here?" Amy asked. "I need your help to get my castle back, can you help me?" Bowser said. "Sure Bowser, but only ounce." Peach said. "Yes Princess Peach, anything!" Bowser said. "Good, now lets get moving then." Shade said. "Peach, I can't stay with the kidnapper." Tiffany said. "Don't worry Tiffany, you can trust him." Amy said. "Really, thanks Amy." Tiffany said. (They started to continue walking and then they found red light, they hid behind a wall and were hearing Flare Soul talking to a guard) "Listen protector, you know the duty of us, I'll be waiting for the others to show up, in this volcano." Flare Soul said. "Yes Master of Fire." The guard said. "Good." Flare Soul said. (She left the guard, the team started to whisper on what to do.

After five seconds, they sent Bowser who was wearing Mario's hat, he walked up to the guard and started to talk to him. Shade turned invisible and was walking towards the koopa and made it behind him. Shade had used Shadow Chop on him and he knocked him out, Shade showed himself again) "Great job Bowser." Shade said. "You too Shade." Bowser said. (The team came from hiding and they entered inside. They saw many slave Yoshis running on huge wheels powering up a huge ruby that was surrounded by lava. They began to walk slowly and were sneaking through the hidden area. They made it to the prison room and inside was Team Three) "Knuckles, Tails, Yoshi!" Amy said. "Guys, you found us." Knuckles said. "How did you get locked up?" Shadow asked. "Well Shadow, we found this path and entered into this cave, Flare Soul came out of nowhere and knocked all of us out, we woke up inside this cell." Luigi said. "Poor Luigi, how can we help you?" Tiffany asked. "Well, why is Bowser here, and Tiffany?" Tails asked. "Yes, we rescued Tiffany and have Bowser on our side." Shadow explained. "Now we understand, lets split up." Silver said. "Peach, let me get on your team, please?" Bowser asked. "Very well Bowser." Peach said. (Peach, Bowser, Shadow, Shade, Daisy, Mario, and Silver went to the Mine Tower while Rouge, Tiffany, Amy, Cream, and the four chao went into the Power Ruby Mines. The first team were sneaking around, avoiding out of control barrels, hot pipes spewing out moisture. They went through the obstacles made it to a giant crane, Shade used his powers to turn invisible and knock the guards out. They found and looked at a map, it revealed the first key hidden within the wall. Shadow operated the crane and used the giant Power Ruby and used it to break the wall. Bowser jumped onto the claw and Shadow swung it slowly. Bowser jumped from the claw and made it to the hidden cave he was looking around and then he found a claw stuck on the wall, he used all of his strength and pulled it out of the wall and ran towards the exit and jumped back to the ground) "Thank you Shadow, here is the key." Bowser said. "Your welcome, just what is this tooth from." Shadow asked. "If only Anna were here to tell me." Shade said. "Anna, who are you talking about Shade?" Peach asked. "Well Peach, lets head back to Tails and the others, I'll explain later." Shade said. "Hey Bowser, can I have my hat back?" Mario asked. NO! (They headed back to the cell. What happened to Team Two, they entered into the Lava Mine carts, they used their strength and they pushed themselves into it. The cart rolled into the mining rooms, they peeked out and see all the Yoshis using axes and hammers, the team was sneaking around, until they made it to the Stepping Stone Path, there was poison water, Rouge was flying while the others stayed, she made it to the key and she opened it up, she grabbed it and she flew back) "That was too easy, Flare Soul has to learn and do better than that." Rouge said. "Come on Rouge, Tails and Knuckles are waiting!" Amy said. Chao. (They headed back and got to meet up with the others and they used the keys to open the cage) "Thank you guys." Tails said. "Your welcome Tails, now lets get going and begin our fight against Flare Soul and free the Yoshis!" Amy said. "But wait Amy." Luigi said. "What is it Luigi?" Cream asked "We don't know which part of the fortress is she in." Luigi said. "I have to say this Amy, he's right." Tails said. (Amy looked at Tails and whacked him, Knuckles and Luigi) "Ouch€¦" The three said. "Now you know not to mess with Amy Rose!" Amy said. "Um Amy." Rouge said. "What is it Rouge?" Amy asked. "I just have to tell you, that you knocked them out right after rescuing them, is that a thank you?" Rouge asked. "Hey guys, me and Angel just knew that their leader is in the underground of the tower, the way to get in is by shining the two Koopa Teeth at the Alter of Fire." Tiffany explained. "So where's the alter kid?" Rouge asked. "Hey Rouge, now Tiffany, lead the way." Amy said calmly. "But who's going to help Tails, Knuckles, Luigi, and Yoshi?" Tiffany asked. "You can come with me while the others wait." Shadow said. "But Shadow, we need more of the team." Rouge said. "I can help, right Shadow?" Mario asked. "Hey, me too!" Daisy said. "Fine, Mario, Daisy, and Silver can come, lets go." Shadow said. "Take care guys." Amy said. (Shadow, Tiffany, Silver, Mario, and Daisy began as Tiffany lead them the way. They headed to the statue of the Yoshi holding onto two boulders, but there was a pool of lava with stepping stones, underneath the statue, there was a door, they were about to jump, and Tiffany didn't want to go, Shadow knelt down and started to talk to her) "Are you okay Tiffany?" Shadow asked. "Yes, I just can't jump through it." Tiffany said. "I see, get on my back." Shadow said. "Uh, sure." Tiffany said. (She got onto Shadow's back and they started to jump to the cave.

After making it to the cave, they entered into the alter) "So this is it, you've got to be kidding!" Shadow said. "What are you talking about Shadow?" Dark Soul asked. "Huh, Dark Soul, why are you here?" Shadow asked. (Dark Soul transported everyone but Shadow and Tiffany away) "Where are they?" Shadow asked. "Their safe, don't worry about them, now lets talk, you need to find all of us souls and destroy them, that is all." Dark Soul explained. "What, are you sure, is that it?" Shadow asked. (Dark Soul had formed a dark ray on his arm and he fired it at Shadow, he fell down, Dark Soul disappeared, and Tiffany entered into the room) "Shadow, where's everyone?" Tiffany asked. (Shadow got up) "Ugh, Dark Soul pulled a trick on me, we need to find Flare Soul." Shadow said. "Right, I just placed the two teeth onto the alter thingy." Tiffany said. "Lets go." Shadow said. (Tiffany got on Shadow's back and they escaped out of the hidden cave, when they got to the prison, no one was there, all that they saw was the hidden palace, they entered into the place and saw Flare Soul looking on a guard koopa who was talking to her) "How are the prisoners doing?" Flare Soul asked. "Great, we just placed the powerful one into the Light Force." The guard said. "Excellent, now go along." Flare Soul said. (The screen turned off) "Its you again, what did you think of my fortress?" Flare Soul asked. "Your going down Flare Soul, its time to defeat you now!" Shadow shouted. "Very well, lets begin." Flare Soul said. (She used her fire powers and created a ring of fire around herself. Flare Soul rushed towards them with blinding fast speed. Tiffany got out her hammer and was able to attack Flare Soul. Flare Soul grabbed Tiffany and she threw the hammer to Shadow. Shadow caught it and boosted right into Flare Soul. Tiffany grabbed out her sling shot and was firing anything that was on the ground. Flare Soul grabbed the ceiling and was firing many fire lances by using her tails. Shadow reflected them with the hammer while Tiffany used rocks she found on the ground. The lances Shadow had attacked were reflected and hit Flare Soul's hands. She fell off and landed onto her fists, Tiffany grabbed her hammer and slammed it onto Flare Soul's face. She flew out of the fire ring and slammed into the wall. The Ring of Fire disappeared. Shadow and Tiffany were ready to defeat her, they made it to Flare Soul and started to attack her. Tiffany whacked her hammer while Shadow used Chaos Spear. After many strikes, they backed up a bit, and saw Flare Soul crawling towards them) "Thank you, now the Dictator can't control me, you see that switch, press it." Flare Soul said. (Tiffany ran to the switch and she jumped on it. A secret door opened up, and inside was everyone, they all exited out) "Thank goodness your okay Shadow, now where's Tiffany?" Shade asked. "Here I am big brother. Tiffany said. "What's up with Flare Soul?" Silver asked. "Silver, is that you?" Flare Soul asked. "How do you know Silver?" Knuckles asked. "Knuckles, we meet again." Flare Soul said. "Where is Darkness?" Luigi asked. "His shadow is getting sewn back, by the Dictator, I can feel that my true form is coming back, just watch." Flare Soul explained. (Flare Soul's boy started to turn into a liquid. The host's body fell and she started to wake up) "Blaze?" Cream asked. "Yes Cream, I was being used by Flare Soul, but thanks to you, I was able to escape the nightmare, now look." Blaze said. (She pointed to the pool of lava, there was a bright light, and a crystal key appeared) "What's that?" Rouge asked. "Well Rouge, this key is called the Fire Key, it's a way to find Eggman and Metal Android's Hidden Fortress, we need to find all three keys, this is just one of them." Blaze explained. "So Peach, if we can find them all, I can get my castle back!" Bowser yelled. "So that's why your going with us?" Peach asked. "Yes Peach, after we defeat this Metal Android, you can come into my castle for for many times as you want." Bowser said. (Blaze grabbed the key, and Mario got his hat back) "So Blaze, whats the liquid?" Silver asked. "Well Silver, its a new type of Dark Parasite." Blaze explained. "I see, can you give us all the details later, now where€˜s the next key?" Knuckles asked. "At a place called Shy Guy Desert, lets get out of this volcano." Blaze said. "But how do we free the dinos?" Tiffany asked. "We need to destroy the glowing red ruby, since Flare Soul is defeated, we can destroy it." Blaze explained. "Yoshi!" Yoshi said. (They got out of the room and found the ruby, they all attacked it and it was shattered. Then, all of the Yoshis started to run away from the volcano.

Everyone started to exit out of the cave. When they exited out of it and the wind started to strengthen up. A helicopter appeared, and inside was Ivory and Lighting) "Hey guys, we started to operate the helicopter, jump in!" Ivory shouted. (They all jumped into the helicopter and it started to fly off) "So Lighting, how did you get the helicopter to operate without any oil?" Mario asked. "Well Mario, since my name is what I can do, I can operate any type of machine." Lighting explained. "I understand, so did you learn anything about this helicopter?" Luigi asked. "No, nothing important to us, how are you doing Ivory?" Lighting asked. "I'm fine, is Tiffany okay?" Ivory asked. "Yes, she's right here, sitting down with her brother, how many minutes till we get to the area?" Peach asked. "Approximately forty minutes, why not all you guys get some rest while Lighting and I can continue to operate the helicopter." Ivory answered. "I think that's a great idea, what do you guys think?" Peach asked. Sure. Yoshi. Yes. (Everyone began to fall asleep, Lighting looked at them and walked back to the cockpit) "Are they asleep?" Ivory asked. "Yes." Lighting said. "You better tell me, why are the Dark Parasites back?" Ivory asked. "Metal Android, why I'm not back in my home is because I'm a little troublemaker, and it was my curiosity, maybe Metal Android has some help." Lighting explained. "You mean Anna?" Ivory asked. "Yes, maybe someone else." Lighting asked. "Oh, how did you meet up with Silver?" Ivory asked. "I was in his dimension when it happened, I was walking around the city, until a giant robot appeared and grabbed me, then I managed to break free, after we fought the robot, I thanked him and introduced myself to him, he did the same, after telling him what I needed to do, he helped me enter into this dimension." Lighting said. "I understand, but I'm glad to escape from the madness of my dimension." Ivory said. "Can I sit down?" Lighting asked. "Yeah, get some rest." Ivory said. "Thank you Ivory." Lighting said. (He fell asleep while Ivory was controlling the helicopter.

Meanwhile at a hidden place, a koopa guard was running towards the main room) "Commander, I'm hurrying!" The guard yelled. (He made it to a dark room) "Commander, I have bad news." The guard said. (A mysterious voice was heard in the shadows) "What is it?" The Commander asked. "Sir, they got the Fire Key and destroyed Flare Soul." The guard said. "Yes, I've had enough of her, Dark Soul and Darkness will do their best, so let them go." The Commander said. "Yes Commander." The guard said. (He ran off and left the Commander. What will happen with Ivory and friends? Will they find and rescue Sonic? Who is the Commander? The Second Act will have the answers.


	3. Chapter 2 (Act 2)

Hello everyone, I'm back again with the next act of Chapter 2. This whole idea came from someone who recommended me to do this because my chapters are pretty long. Thanks Someone for this to happen!

* * *

About forty minutes later, Ivory landed on the sand and had woken up Shadow) "Ugh, I was having a dream about Maria, are we at the desert?" Shadow asked. "Yes, its time to wake everyone up." Ivory said. (The two had awaken everyone up, they exited out into the hot sand) "So this is Shy Guy Desert." Amy said. Chao. "Yes, and who are you?" Blaze asked. "I'm Lighting the Hedgehog." Lighting said. "Lets head to the best place, Bazaar City." Blaze explained. "Yes, come on Cream." Tails said. "Right with you Tails, come on Cheese!" Cream yelled. "Chao chao." Cheese said (Tails, Cream, and Cheese started to fly up in the sky) "Careful Rouge." Knuckles said. "You've go it Knux, tag your it!" Rouge said. "Hey, get back here!" Knuckles yelled. (And Knuckles was running after Rouge) "We best do the same, lets go Amy." Peach said. "I'll do my best, lets find the city!" Luigi said. "Lets follow them, come on Tiffany!" Mario said. "Right away Mario, come here green guy, and big brother." Tiffany said. "We don't want to loose you again, come on Bowser, and two princesses." Shade said. "Thank you Shade, lets find the city!" Daisy said. (She ran off) "Wait Daisy!" Peach said. "Hey, wait for me!" Silver yelled. (Amy, Mario, Tiffany, Shade, Luigi, Bowser, Daisy, Peach, and Silver were following the others, all that were left was Ivory, Shadow, Lighting, Blaze, and Ivory's three chao) "So what should we do?" Lighting asked. "Well, follow them, lets get moving." Blaze said. Right! Chao chao chao! (The five followed the others and after many miles, they all found a wandering Shy Guy who was wearing brown and tan colored rags) "How many miles are left till we make it to Bazaar City?" Mario asked. "Ah Mario, so your heading to the city, so we meet again dark blue one." The Shy Guy said. "Arid, is it you?" Lighting asked. "Ah, it's a surprise, and you must all be his friends, here let me help you, this is the way to go." Arid said. (He showed the team the way to the city, after another five miles, they made it to the outskirts of the city and get reunited with everyone) "Thank you Arid, we will visit you shop, but can you get our helicopter?" Lighting asked. "Yes, be sure to get information of the city, farewell for now." Arid said. (Arid grabbed out a flute and disappeared) "Lets get inside of the city." Silver said. (They made it inside of Bazaar City) "So this is the city?" Ivory asked. "Yes, I'll tell you later how I met Arid, lets see if we can find any information to find the key." Lighting said. "Yes, the Sand Key." Blaze said. "So where can I find the best jewelry in this city?" Rouge asked. "No Rouge, we need to find the Sand Key, lets take a look inside this market, we'll catch up later." Shadow said. "Careful Shadow, we'll take a look in this shop, its time to split up. Silver said. (Everyone entered into the market, while Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, and Ivory left to go into a bazaar) "Chao chao." Devil said. "Yes Devil, why don't you take a look up in the sky while we find information." Ivory said. Chao. (Angel, Devil, and Light flew up into the sky) "Take care." Ivory said. "So Blaze, where should we look?" Knuckles asked. "Maybe right here." Someone said. (They looked and saw Rose on top of a building with Metal Sonic) "Rose, so we meet again." Blaze said. "Hello Blaze, are you ready for me to smack you down?" Rose asked. "Yes, but your going to get smacked instead." Blaze said . "So be it, Metal Sonic, attack the others, I'll handle the cat." Rose said. (The fights began. Rose and Blaze instantly used a wave of fire and plants, while the waves were burning and reflecting, Metal Sonic was about to rush into Blaze. Knuckles ran into Metal Sonic and punched it in the face. Tails jumped from a building, flew, and smacked Metal Sonic with his tails, Ivory burrowed into the ground. when Metal Sonic fell, Ivory rose up and was kicking Metal Sonic multiple times. Knuckles and Tails were going to help Blaze, but Rose saw them and made vines wrap around them. Blaze turned her body into a fireball, the wave Blaze created was getting more stronger, and the flames were melting Rose's plants. When the fire was about to burn Rose, she created a plant shield and reflected the fire. Ivory had finished kicking Metal Sonic and did a Swipe Kick. Blaze noticed Metal Sonic was dragging its face on the sand and did a backwards jump and started to turn herself into a fire tornado and was rushing towards Rose who still had the shield up. Blaze rushed into Rose's shield as Ivory was running towards the trapped Knuckles and Tails. The two were punching the vines and Ivory was doing a spin dash. Blaze was still twirling and then increased her power and she shattered the shield and rammed into Rose. She and Metal Sonic was caught in the flames and Rose was getting burn marks on her body. After Blaze had cooled down, she walked over to Rose) "So Rose, how are you feeling?" Blaze asked. "Gah, I lost to you, very nice fight, but me and Metal Sonic must go back to the Dictator." Rose explained. "Wait, Rose, where's Sonic being held?" Ivory asked. "Sonic, you mean the Blue Blur, you need to head over to the location of the Sand Key, me and Metal Sonic must go, thank you for the fight, farewell." Rose said. (She got up and used her power and created a flower, she grabbed Metal Sonic and was about to escape. Ivory was running towards her, but plants rose up and the two escaped) "Darn, we let them get away." Ivory said. "Well at least you tried." Tails said. "Thank you Tails, so where should we get help finding the Sand Key." Ivory said. "Excuse me Ivory, what did you mean Sonic's being held?" Blaze asked. (After Tails explained everything to Blaze, they entered into the bazaar where Amy and others were) "Maps, get maps to other places!" Someone said. "Jewelry, here are necklaces, rings, and golden coins!" Someone #2 said. "Man they're so loud here." Ivory said. "Well they have to tell you what there saying, oof!" Knuckles explained. "Watch it, oh hey Knuckles, did you find anything?" Silver asked. "Nope, we just fought against Rose." Tails explained. "So that's her name, where are the chao?" Amy asked. "There up in the sky." Ivory explained. "I see that you are wanders." A Shy Gal said. Huh? (They saw a Shy Gal, it wore light brown clothes) "Um yes we are, do you know a way to find the Sand Key?" Cream asked. "Shh, please come this way." The Shy Gal said. (They followed the Shy Gal.

They were led into a store and closed the door) "So why do you need the Sand Key?" The Shy Gal asked. "We need it to help Sonic the Hedgehog." Tiffany explained. "Are you always alone?" Tails asked. "No fox, my husband Arid just brought a helicopter on to the roof." Arid's wife said. "So you're his wife?" Amy asked. "Yes, don't bother him, I'll get the map to the Temple of Sand, in the meantime, find anything you can see." Arid's wife said. (She left the others to read books) "Ivory, why not get everyone to come here." Blaze said "Yes, you guys can rest in the meantime." Ivory said. (She left the shop to find everyone. Blaze noticed a brown book with a red jewel) "This book, it might contain something." Blaze said. "What does it say Blaze?" Tails asked. "The desert was ounce eternal, travelers had to cross the harshness of sandstorms. People thought that it was unlikeable to live in the desert, but then, there was an entire group of Shy Guys and Gals. The leader had a dream, the dream was an empire rising from the sand, revealing a place to live. After the person had the dream, he told his people that there was a new home for them, he had found an ancient key. It asked for one wish, the leader replied that he wanted an empire for his people, so the key used its power and large amounts of sandstone appeared. After twenty years, the city was complete, over the time, it was becoming an empire. They honored the key for the city and built a temple for it to be placed. After becoming a true empire, trade became plentiful and many were happy. Until one day, the harsh sandstorms appeared, ravaging everything. The leader asked the key why must his people suffer, and it didn't answer as all of his people died from drowning or choking in sand. The empire fell into sand, all the survivors built a pyramid to protect the key. They called item the Sand Key." Blaze read. "Good work girl, you found the map." Arid's wife said. "But it's a book, is this why the Sand Key was never found?" Blaze asked. "Yes, my ancestor was a survivor of the sand, now turn the page." Arid's wife told. (Blaze turned the page around and saw a map to the pyramid. She kept looking through the pages and a while later, Ivory brought everyone to the shop) "Hey Blaze, did you find anything?" Cream asked. "Yes, the map it's right here." Blaze said. "Great job Blaze." Silver said. "Your welcome Silver, now we have to find the key, (Blaze closes the book) through the sands." Blaze said. (The team began their journey by exiting out into the sand.

After man miles of trekking, they made it to the pyramid, it had four Shy Guys statues holding onto golden scarabs) "So what do we do now?" Peach asked. "Just wait, ounce the moon reaches up to the sky, Silver and I have to use our powers." Blaze explained. (Blaze was right, the sun fell and the moon rose up, the was a laser and it went flying towards the scarabs, they all started to glow. Blaze created a ball of fire and Silver used his powers and threw the fire into the horns of the scarabs. The door started to open and everyone entered into the pyramid) "Wow, I never knew we had to do that." Bowser said. "Yes, I read the pages of the book carefully and it said that a heart of fire and mind must ignite the scarabs." Blaze explained. "Whoa, are you seeing this Light?" Tiffany asked. "Chao!" Light said. "Yes, what do you think Cheese?" Cream asked. Chao. "Many things to find, I'm ready to find the treasure." Rouge said. "Hold it Rouge, we just need to find the Sand Key." Mario said. "Fine, ruin a girl's fun." Rouge said. (They made it to the entire empire that was empty of sand) "Wow, now this is a place!" Bowser said. "We need to find the Sand Key, we have to stay together." Luigi said. (While they began their trek through the hidden ruins, Darkness was watching) "I guess I have to cut in, but not without having fun." Darkness thought (The team made it to the buildings, they looked inside and found old bread, silks, tablets that everyone couldn't read. They left the houses and entered into the royal gardens. They found shattered glass, some dead plants, nothing important. So they headed to the ancient palace, they found pots, silks,Koopa bones, crowns, pillows. Shadow had to stop Rouge from picking anything up, so they headed outside) "Darn, we couldn't find anything." Ivory said. "Why did you stop me Shadow?" Rouge asked. "Well Rouge, were supposed to find the key, not anything else." Shadow said. "So Luigi, what should we do?" Mario asked. "I don't know Mario, maybe Peach or Daisy can tell." Luigi asked. "Nope." Peach said. "Nope, hey why is the ground shaking?" Daisy asked. Uh oh. (The floor shattered, everyone fell except Lighting, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Rouge, Bowser, and the three chao) "What just happened?" Knuckles asked. "Princess Peach, are you okay?" Bowser asked. "Yes, Bowser, can you get down here?" Peach asked. "Cheese, lets get down there." Cream said. Chao. "Alright chao, lets help everybody." Lighting said. Chao chao chao! (They all jumped into the hole, they found everyone alright, Lighting ran to Ivory) "Is everyone okay?" Lighting asked. "Yes Lighting, were fine, now what is this place, Blaze?" Ivory asked. "This must be the shelter when the sandstorm erupted, look!" Blaze said. (They all found a key made of sand) "The Sand Key!" Everyone said. (They had started to rush towards the key. But a dark energy constricted everyone) "Did I miss the party?" Darkness asked. "Darkness, who are you really?" Ivory asked. "What are you talking about, I'm my own self." Darkness explained. "Lies, just let go of us and I'll show you the truth!" Lighting shouted. "No, I want you to fight against the guardian." Darkness said. (He touched the ground with his fist and a circle surrounded everyone and they all fell through, luckily, the darkness that was binding them disappeared and all of the characters fell into a sea of sand) "Drat, I hate him! " Ivory yelled. (A dark green aura was surrounding Ivory) "Be calm Ivory, just let him go, he will attack us later, huh?" Knuckles asked. (Everyone saw Lighting's fists are charging up with electricity) "What is it Lighting?" Mario asked. "It's, my power charging up, there's a large amount of energy, I feel it, in the center of the sand." Lighting said. (Lighting was right, as an ancient Sand Blooper rose up and started to attack. Peach was hit and she started to cry massive amounts of tears. The Sand Blooper was melting as it was getting hit by tears. It was about to grab Peach, but lighting got in the way and was caught in its grasp. Luigi grabbed his hammer and Mario did as well, they jumped up and started to attack the tentacle that had Lighting. Shade and Tiffany rushed to help, Shade grabbed his shurikens while Tiffany smacked the Blooper's face. Peach remembered how she attacked the Blooper in Vibe Island and her entire body became fired with rage. She was stomping on the Blooper as Bowser was punching away the sand. Shadow and Rouge are trying to help Lighting escape. Cream and the four chao started to attack the face. Peach was walking towards the Blooper's face and she was burning it. Silver and Blaze were both running through the sand using both fire and psychic to attack the Blooper. With enough force, it was destroyed. Shadow rushed and grabbed Lighting) "Thank you Shadow, cough!" Lighting said. "You okay Lighting? "Rouge asked. "Yes, I just got a little sand in my mouth, hey look at that." Lighting said. (Everyone looked where Lighting was pointing, the sand of the Blooper formed into the Sand Key) "There it is, I guess Peach can get it." Mario said. "Thank you Mario." Peach said. (Peach walked calmly and grabbed the ancient key) "So how can we escape?" Luigi asked. "I know, lets do it Lighting." Silver said. "Yes, now teamwork." Lighting said. (Silver created steps made of sand and Lighting used electricity to freeze the sand, they exited out of the pit) "Where's Darkness?" Amy asked. Yoshi. "I guess he thought that we drowned within the sand, now we have to leave." Knuckles said. (They began their way.

After many steps, they exited out of the pyramid. Meanwhile at a place, another koopa guard was running towards the Commander's room) "Sir, they got the Sand Key, what should we do?" The guard asked. "Good, release Darkness on them, let the one in Light Force be taken to a different location, make sure that he is taken to the area." The Commander ordered. "Yes, he is waiting for them, I'll tell him now." The guard said. "Yes, now go, just you'll soon wait you all you pests." The Commander said. (Back with the others, they headed back to Bazaar City, and made it to Arid's Shop) "Welcome back, how was the trip?" Arid's wife asked. "It went very well, thank you for letting me borrow your book." Blaze said. "Your welcome purple cat." Arid's wife said. "Did Arid finish the helicopter?" Lighting asked. "Yes, he just remolded it, but since you must be so tired, why not have some of my Lamb Rice Pie?" Arid's wife asked. "Sounds good, we do feel tired, so we need to rest." Ivory said. "Very well, I'm making some right now." Arid's wife said. Ring, ring! "Huh, oh its for you Tails." Amy said. "For me, thank you Amy." Tails said. (He sat down and got out the comunication device. The screen opened up to reveal the hologram of Pickle) "Hey Professor Pickle, how are you doing?" Knuckles asked. "Very well, did you rescue Sonic?" Pickle asked. "Um no, not yet, we gained new allies, Lighting, Blaze, Bowser, and we rescued Tiffany, Angel, and Cheese." Shade said. "Nice, can I talk to Tiffany?" Pickle asked. "Yea, here you go Tiffany." Tails said. "Thank you Tails, we meet again, we had just found something that might help us." Tiffany said. "What is it?" Pickle asked. "Two keys known as the Fire and Sand Keys, we just got sand." Tiffany explained. "Impressive, so where are you right now?" Pickle asked. "A shop in Bazaar City, located at Shy Guy Dessert." Blaze answered. "I have my pies ready." Aird's wife said. "Oh, we have to eat, sorry Pickle." Amy said. "Its okay, now have some dinner." Pickle said. (The screen turned off) "Now come in here, dear!" Arid's wife shouted. "I'm coming my wife." Arid said. (Arid exited out of the outside and everyone followed him, they find three large tables, they sat down and the wife of Arid had two Lamb Rice Pies and placed them where Shade and Shadow were, after she and Arid had given them all the pies, two mini Shy Guys appeared and they sat down next to Wander and his wife) "Who are they?" Peach asked. "My children, now its time to eat, but first we must prey." Arid said. (After they preyed, they had the pies, after eating, she showed them their rooms, they all fell asleep, except Ivory) "What is Darkness hiding, where could the remaining key be, maybe I should get some rest, the first thing I have to do is operate the helicopter, I wonder what it looks like, I should get some sleep." Ivory thought. (She fell asleep like the others, the next morning, Ivory woke up to the smell of eggs, she went downstairs and saw the family preparing breakfast) "Hello ivory colored one." Arid's wife said. "Um my name is just Ivory, what are you cooking?" Ivory asked. "Chicken Eggs with a side of Pig Bacon and Milk from Moomoo Fields." Arid said. "Eggs, Bacon, Milk, what are they?" Ivory asked. "You have never heard of them, where do you live?" Arid's kid asked. "In a dimension that is filled with war, I can't explain how horrible it is." Ivory explained. "Don't worry, now awaken everyone for me." Arid's wife said. "Yes, I will do so." Ivory said. (She found a bell and she rang it, the loud noise had awoken everyone up. They rushed downstairs and had breakfast) "So Lighting, how did you meet Arid?" Luigi asked. "I was separated from Silver and had to trek the sands, it was too much and it made me pass out, Arid found and helped me and took me to his shop, after telling me of things, he had told me of a Dark Parasite in a castle, I had to hurry, but I was far away, so he blew on his horn and I met you." Lighting explained. "I see, now we have to head to where the next key is." Blaze said. "You mean the Ice Key, I know where to go, me and my husband left a map, now you must begin." Arid's wife said. "Your right, thank you." Luigi said. Your welcome Luigi." Arid said. (He showed everyone to the helicopter, when they got inside, they saw a massive improvement. Lighting used his power on a new generator, and Ivory took control of the helicopter, and it started to fly off, below, the Shy Guy family waved goodbye, now up in the air, Lighting saw the blue sky. He left the room and quickly went back to Ivory who was having trouble looking at the map) "Need some help?" Lighting asked. "Yes, can you see the Ice Key's location for me?" Ivory asked. "Yes, its an hour west." Lighting said. "Got it." Ivory said. (She made the helicopter go west.

An hour later, they made it to an icy forest) "Is this where it is?" Lighting asked. "I think so, let's land." Ivory said. (She landed the helicopter onto the snow, and everyone got out) "Brr, what is this place?" Daisy asked. "We need to find the last key, lets find the place." Blaze said. (They started to walk around and are trying to find the hidden Ice Key as snowflakes were falling. They find only trees, snow, and hills, until Amy found the place) "Hey guys, look!" Amy yelled. (She pointed and the place was a mansion. They made it to the courtyards after busting up the rusty gates, snow was filling up the places where plants used to be, Knuckles punched the doors and they found the place completely deserted) "Hello!" Tails yelled. "Its no use Tails, we need to find out what had happened here." Silver said. "Your right Silver, we better stay close, now lets find the Ice Key." Blaze said. (They entered into the frozen kitchen and saw skulls of koopas, they made it to the dining room, where many are frozen, even a turkey) "What caused this?" Mario asked. "I'm scarred." Cream said. "Don't worry Cream, me and Mario will protect you." Luigi said. "Thank you Luigi, just why is this place frozen?" Cream asked. "We'll find out soon." Shadow said. (They continued their way through the place, they found their way into a hallway. Everyone had trouble trying to get through without slipping across the ice had made it to and old ballroom that has a clock that is frozen to the time 12:00) "Hmm, this clock is still frozen." Shade said. "Just what happened?" Luigi asked. "I don't know Luigi, but whatever it is, it's a threat, lets go." Ivory said. (They continued their way and entered into another hallway that has stairs, they all went up and found dead skeletons. Knuckles and Bowser kept ramming into doors, but they kept finding nothing. Until the two rammed into the last door, it was a frozen stairway to the garden, after going downstairs, the door opened up by itself. There was a snowy garden, three fountains that had three crosses of dead, angels holding onto barrels of frozen water, bowls made of stone, there were many greenhouses) "So what did happen here, big brother, I'm afraid." Tiffany said. "It's alright Tiffany, I'm still here." Shade said. "Hey Ivory, what is it?" Amy asked. "Amy, we need you to attack the greenhouse on the far right with your hammer." Ivory explained. "Okay." Amy said. (She grabbed her hammer and smashed the doors to the far right. Ivory and Tails entered into the greenhouse and found many lattices holding onto plants that are frozen. Ivory placed her hand onto the plant's large bud, Lighting came into the greenhouse) "So Ivory, what can you see?" Lighting asked. "Nothing, not even a single sign, hey what's this?" Ivory asked. (She opened the bud and found a note and a map) "What is that, a treasure map?" Rouge asked. "No, let me read the note, Hello dear ones, if you are reading this note, we want you to kill the beast that froze our home. The map that you see is a way to find the hidden treasure that my son had found, if you can follow it closely, you might find the way to kill the monster. Now find it and let us rest in peace." Ivory read. "So this "treasure" can help us, I thought it was jewelry." Rouge said. (They followed the map which lead to a log, after Knuckles kicked it, there was a transportation machine, everyone entered into it and got transported to a mountain, after telling everyone but Lighting, Luigi, Mario, and Bowser to stay, they climbed up the mountain.

After making it to the top, there was a cracking noise. The floor collapsed, Ivory and Luigi fell, the ice regenerated and Lighting was stomping onto the ice. Until a loud noise caught all of their attention. Ivory and Luigi had slide into a hidden chamber. It was filled with crystals that was glowing with energy. Then, something caught Ivory's eye, the two started to walk to the room and saw three statues, one was an echidna, koopa, and robot all holding onto a Master Emerald. When Ivory and Luigi continued, Ivory's chest began to glow) "It must be the Master Emerald, just what is this place?" Ivory asked. "The three emeralds must react to the heart, just as the words of Chaos." Darkness said. "Huh, so we meet again Darkness, lets settle this, at a different area, I don't want you to destroy this place." Ivory said. "Very well Ivory, follow me." Darkness said. (He grabbed Ivory's arm and Luigi followed. The three walked to a different area, there was no crystals and statues) "So, shall we begin?" Darkness asked. "Yes, prepare yourself!" Ivory yelled. (She and Darkness used blades, and Luigi hid. Ivory backed up and did a back flip, Darkness disappeared and Ivory began to look around. Darkness then popped out of the shadows and was about to attack Ivory. She turned around and was about to use Dimension Blade, but Darkness dodged it and smacked Ivory in the face. Darkness hid into the shadows again and then was about to strike Ivory. She turned around and used Dimension Blade. She attacked right into the chest, but Darkness smiled as the blade went into his body) "Ha-ha!" Darkness laughed. "What's so funny?" Ivory asked. "You fight like a coward, don't you remember loosing to Metal Android?" Darkness explained. "Grr, don't mention that, now fight me like a true warrior!" Ivory yelled. "Very well." Darkness said. (He did a back flip and then grabbed the Dimension Blade from his chest. He then absorbed ice into his body and was able to form a body made of ice. Luigi panicked and he became frozen) "So you can do that?" Ivory asked. "Did you even think, it makes me feel like I have to kill for not knowing." Ice Soul said. (He created icicles that were floating above his body. Ivory recreated a Dimension Blade and was able to slice up the ice as more were coming out of Ice Soul's body. Ivory continued to slash all that he had until the gem on her ring began to glow a fiery red. She was attacking more faster and more times then the ice was forming. Ivory finally made it to Ice Soul and slashed Ice Soul's body and then was able to beat him) "Take that Ice Soul, what the?" Ivory asked. "I can't believe that your power can multiply that fast, I have no choice but to use my body's real power." Ice Soul said. (The ice was shattered to reveal a koopa's bones) "So that's your body?" Ivory asked. "Yes, I am Ice Soul, you have to fight." Ice Soul said. (He created many icy walls around him and Ivory. Ice Soul turned into dust and sneaked around. Ivory had looked around within the icy mirrors and Ice Soul had appeared behind Ivory and slashed her quills. Ivory had turned around and had grabbed Ice Soul's hand and started to pull him out of the mirror. She then made him spin around and started to shatter the ice mirrors. Ice Soul had frozen Ivory's hands and had turned himself into a giant cobra and ate Ivory. She fell into the center and there was an electric eel like thing circling around the heart. Ivory had picked up an icicle orb and then, it turned into a staff. Ivory had then used it to attacked the eel. The eel had then attacked Ivory and had attacked the staff. Ivory then slashed the eel and disappeared. Outside, Ice Soul started to choke and it had spitted out Ivory. Luckily she had shattered the ice surrounding Luigi, he then noticed Ice Soul turning back into a koopa. He then turned into an icy Phoenix, he then fired an ice ball. Luigi got behind Ivory as she then used Chaos Shield to protect herself. Ivory has then used the power of the Master Emerald and grabbed Luigi's hand. Ivory had then absorbed the power of fire and turned into a bolt of lighting and dashed right into Ice Soul's chest. He then turned into a normal koopa, a bug had appeared and it was squashed by Ivory's foot) "A Dark Parasite, I now understand, are you okay?" Ivory asked. "Mmm, are you the ones who had helped me?" The old koopa asked. "Yes, what had happened to the mansion?" Luigi asked. "The mansion, I have seen the two who had entered into the blizzard." The koopa said. "Two, sorry we never had seen the two, only koopas." Ivory explained. I see, you have to make it to the Alter of Chaos." The old koopa said. "I wonder, maybe we need to follow them." Ivory said. "But Ivory, what about this old koopa?" Luigi asked. "Maybe we should take him to the Alter of Chaos." Ivory said. "That will be nice, now please." The old koopa said. (Ivory had to take the koopa to the Alter of Chaos.Â

There was a bright light and Ivory placed the old koopa on the ground) "I have a favor to ask you, can you take care of the alter?" Ivory asked. "Yes, for what you have done, I will, now you must leave into the cold wilderness." The old koopa replied. (Ivory and Luigi had began to dig their way. After a few minutes, they had made it to the outside, they waved farewell to the koopa and the two entered into the transportation machine. They had made it to the greenhouses and had followed the way they used. After going down the stairs, they had made it to the ballroom, and found a stairway going down) "What the, we had never seen stairs going down before" Ivory said. (They had entered into the hidden hallway. They had found a hidden room and had took a little peek, and inside was Dark Soul. In front of him was a red person who had blonde hair and was holding onto a saber, there was someone else who was dark blue with orange color, he had brown hair that was going up, he was holding onto a pistol. Behind was a blue person who was inside of a green capsule) "Hehehe, you have failed to beat me." Dark Soul said. "I have never known that he has so much power" The red person said. "Just why, what are you doing to our friend?" The dark blue one asked. "You will learn, now!" They gray Shadow said. (He summoned lighting and knocked out the two) "Sorry friend, I had failed you..." The dark blue person said. "Now that you two are not in the way, (Dark Soul turned around to see the blue person in the capsule) to awaken the power of darkness." Dark Soul said. "Come on Luigi, its time to fight." Ivory whisphered. "Huh, oh, so your here to see it?" Dark Soul asked. "Nothing, Dark Soul, but what are you doing?" Ivory asked. "You have to find out after Luigi is in here." Dark Soul said. "Oh yeah, we just need to defeat you, right Luigi, Luigi?" Ivory asked. (She found Luigi who had stayed in the hallway. Ivory had smacked her hand onto her face) "Luigi, excuse me, but I have to get this, come on Luigi, we need to fight him." Ivory explained. "NO!" Luigi shouted. (Ivory walked up to Luigi, grabbed his overalls, she had dragged him into the room. Dark Soul then had to use his powers to block up the door) "Thank you, now we have to." Ivory said. "Wait, with the power of the Darkness, its time to awaken!" Dark Soul shouted. (He placed his hands onto the frozen ice, dark energy started to melt the floor and everyone fell. Ivory grabbed the two knocked out ones, and Luigi was panicking, when they landed, Ivory had almost lost her balance, Luigi landed his face in the snow, the capsule had shattered, the ice was appearing. Circling the shattered capsule revealing a dragon that has a body made of bones, the outside is ice) "I must leave, you can handle the rest." Dark Soul said. (He escaped) "Darn, just where is he now?" Ivory asked. "They had just left due to awakening me." The dragon said. "Just who are you?" Luigi asked. "I am the Ice Dragon, many years ago, I was full of greed, I had wanted to steal the Ice Key, after I had obtained it, I had the powers of ice, and killed everyone and had taken the mansion for myself, I had felt awful for doing so, I had frozen myself, only the powers from the Dark Crystal, that is why Dark Soul had brought the energy." The Ice Dragon said. "Where's the Dark Crystal at?" Ivory asked. "I cannot say, but you already know, now we must fight, but first these three have to be taken to a safer place." The Ice Dragon said. (It used the power of ice and the three were teleported to the ballroom) "We shall begin!" Ivory said. (The Ice Dragon made frozen towers of snow arise from the ground, the Ice Dragon had started to fly upward. Ivory had created Dimension Blades and Luigi was holding onto a pillar. The Ice Dragon fired an ice sphere and Ivory had reflected it and was jumping from the spheres. The Ice Dragon started to flap its wings, causing Ivory to loose her balance. Luigi then got up and noticed Ivory about to fall, Ice Dragon then fired and Ivory fell, only the blades were on the platform. Luigi then started to jump across the pillars and he grabbed the blades. The Ice Dragon started to attack Luigi as he grabbed the blades and reflected the ice. He then had grabbed his hammer and started to smack the Ice Dragon's face. when Luigi looked down, he saw Ivory caught by the tail. Ivory managed to break from the grasp as Luigi was captured by the ice. Ivory had formed a Dimesion Blade and was jumpin on the ice pillars. She had made it to the Ice Dragon's chest and slashed it. The pillars started to disappear and Ivory grabbed Luigi. They had made it to the bottom of the room, the Ice Dragon then fell as well) "Luigi, are you okay?" Ivory asked. "I feel fine, sorry Ivory, I tried my best." Luigi said. "You have done very well Ivory, you now can receive the Ice Key." The Ice Dragon said. "But what about you?" Luigi asked. "I will recover, and so will the mansion, the Ice Key is appearing, you can now obtain it." The Ice Dragon said. (Ivory placed Luigi down and snow began to form into the Ice Key. Ivory had grabbed it and after she and Luigi said farewell to the Ice Dragon, they got to the ballroom. The trio were still knocked out and Ivory and Luigi both grabbed them and placed them onto the helicopter. Then the old koopa was running towards the two) "Wait, did you destroy the monster?" The old koopa asked. "We didn't, it has been calmed down, we have what we need, you can talk to it." Ivory explained. "I see, farewell you two." The old koopa said. (After saying goodbye, they took off.

They returned to Bazaar City and made it back to Arid's house) "Dark Soul, just who is he, I've never faced an enemy like him before, not even in my dimension." Ivory said. "Don't worry about it Ivory, just where is everyone?" Arid asked. "Oh yeah, we both have no idea, sorry." Ivory said. "Why don't you check on that trio again?" Luigi asked. "Alright, since we've got nothing to do." Ivory said. (She went up and saw the blue one had awoken up) "Where am I, who are you?" The blue person said. "My name is Ivory, whats you name?" Ivory asked. "Um, I'm Megaman X, now can you tell me where I am?" X asked. "Your in Shy Guy Desert, we found you and two others in a frozen mansion." Ivory explained. "Other two, what do you mean?" X asked. "Their in different rooms, come down with me and I'll show you most of my friends." Ivory explained. "Okay, please show me." X said. (The two headed downstairs. After X introduced himself, one of his friends came down the stairs) "Hey Axl, are you felling alright." X asked. "I feel fine, its great to see you again." Axl said. "Again, what do you mean." Arid asked. "Sorry, but thanks to this robot, I had lost memory, but I'll get it back, don't worry about me." Axl explained. "I see, even I don't remember." X said. "Hey look, how are you feeling Zero?" Axl asked. "I feel fine, is X okay?" Zero asked. "Yes, he's right here, safe and sound." Axl said. "Um excuse me, but we need your help to defeat the Commander, can you please help?" Ivory asked. "Should we?" X asked. "Yeah, maybe we might go home." Axl said. "We all agree." The trio said. (They entered into the helicopter and waved farewell to Arid and his family. Ivory used the power of the keys and was able to create a pathway on the map. When they had arrived, armies were appearing. Zero and Axl had made it through the forces while X, Luigi, and Ivory had made it through the doors. They all walked through in a single file.

The file was shattered when snipers started to attack. Axl then used his pistols and Zero was reflecting with the saber. Luigi was smacking the foes with his hammer. The entire team had made it to a prison cell, Ivory and X had then shattered the door. Inside was everyone but they were all frozen. Ivory and Luigi had melted the ice and thawed everyone from their prison. Everyone but Shadow, Lighting, and Amy were knocked out) "Ugh, what happened?" Lighting asked. "Its a long story, we can tell you later okay, right now we need to help the others." Ivory said they had left the room and then entered into another room. They had dodged all that was thrown at them. After fighting so many, they had made it to another room. Ivory had saw a hidden door, the keys mysteriously floated from Ivory's hands and the door started to open up. Inside was Dark Soul) "So we meet again Shadow the Hedgehog." Dark Soul said. "Just who are you, and how do you know me?" Shadow asked. (Dark Soul started to melt. When he fully melted, he then turned into Mephiles) "Mephiles, your back!" Shadow said. "I know Shadow, you have too much company to fight me." Mephiles said. (He teleported to Shadow, grabbed him and he teleported away) "Shadow!" Amy yelled. "Where are they?" Axl asked. "We can find them later, lets get to this Commander." Zero said. (They continued their way. After defeating all the forces of the west sector, they had made it to the prison sector. After looking in every cell, they had shattered through a seal made by the three keys. Inside was Sonic, who was lying on the ground and around him was blood) "Sonic, are you okay?" Amy asked. (She walked over to the weak hedgehog) "Amy, this is what had happen while you were looking for the keys, they had attacked me, trying to shatter me." Sonic explained. (Amy hugged Sonic) "Can you get up Sonic?" Amy asked. (Sonic began to get on his feet) "I'm alright Amy, nothing is going to hurt me or you." Sonic said. (He hugged Amy and saw X, Zero, and Axl) "So who are your new friends?" Sonic asked. "We can explain later, do you know where the Commander is?" Amy asked. "Yes, follow me." Sonic said. (They followed Sonic and entered into the control tower.

Inside their were more of the Commander's forces. Sonic and Lighting were attacking the snipers as Amy and Zero were taking down the shields. X, Axl, Ivory, and Luigi were defeating the main forces. All that was passed and they had made it to the Commander's room, they busted up the door) "Alright Commander, where are you?" X asked. "Ah X, Zero, and Axl, quite a surprise to see you." The Commander said. "What are you hiding from us, some little secret?" Zero asked. "Hahah, time for me to show you who I am!" The Commander said. (He walked away from the shadows, the Commander) "Vile, so we meet again!" The trio said. I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you, for now I have to meet up with the one who rebuilt me, the Dictator, farewell." Vile said. "Wait, your not going anywhere!" Axl shouted. (Vile pressed a button and two generators had fired electricity and was shocking everyone) "This is for you X!" Vile yelled. (He fired huge laser blasts and they went through X. Vile then teleported while laughing) "LIGHTNIG, YOU NEED TO, SHUT THIS THING OFF!" Ivory yelled. "I'M TRYING, YAH!" Lighting yelled. (Lighting absorbed all the energy and reflected and destroyed the machines) "Whew, thank you Lighting." Sonic said. "Your welcome." Lighting said. "Whats going on?" Ivory asked. "X, is injured, too bad I can't huh?" Zero asked. (The damage on X disappeared) "What had just happened?" Ivory asked. "Strange, I had just felt so weird when that light had just occurred." Sonic said. "That is because you have the energy of darkness." Someone said. "Who are you?" Luigi asked. (They saw a brown echinda with pure white eyes, wears a orange tube top, has dark green pants, wears gray gloves, and sandals) "Who are you?" Ivory asked. "I'm Will the Echinda, I am from your dimension." Will said. "Will, what a weird name for a girl, anyways, what do you mean about darkness?" Sonic asked. "X has something called the Dark Crystal, it is an ancient item that was said in the legends, he should be waking up soon, your friends have awoken, they are here right now." Will said. (Everyone came to the room, then a dimension portal had opened up. Shadow had exited out) "And that is that!" Shadow yelled. "Hey Shadow, what were you doing with Mephiles?" Sonic asked. "I gave him a nice good beating." Shadow explained. "Not him again, who are those guys?" Tails asked. "I'm Zero, this is X, and Axl." Zero introduced. "I can feel the Chaos Emerald, over in that computer." Knuckles said. "I'm on it." Axl said. (He fired energy blasts from his pistols and it exploded. Ivory went and got the Chaos Emerald and the Dark Ruby) "Two down, five to go." Ivory said. "Thank you for getting my castle back, you can stay." Bowser said. "Okay, but what if Peach and Daisy get into trouble?" Luigi asked. "Your right, we can't let them go with us, sorry girls, but you have to stay with Bowser and repair the castle." Silver said. "No fair, you get to go and we have to stay." Daisy said. "Maybe their right Daisy, before we rescued you, Ivory had asked me and Darkness a question, she's right." Peach said. "Fine, you win." Daisy said. "It's true you want to go, but things up ahead will get tougher, so for now, we must rest before we can all go on." Will said.

(Meanwhile at a hidden area, the door had opened up and Vile entered into the command room) "Why Eggman, why can't I blow them up?" Vile asked. "Because Metal Android told me not to." Eggman explained. "Why that piece of junk!" Vile yelled. "Would you like to destroy the Chaos Emeralds and the Dark Jewels?" Metal Android asked. "Oh, I don't really care for those pieces of junk." Vile said. "Well you better calm down Vile, besides, we still have many more tries." Rose said. "Why did the Dictator made you partners with me?" Vile asked. "I don't know, he didn't make me the leader, after what he's done to me." Rose whispered. "What was that Rose?" Metal Android asked. "Nothing, so what do we do now?" Rose asked. "We head to the next dimension, then, I can meet the Dictator." Eggman said. "You've never seen Master Dictator before?" Vile asked. "Yes, all I did meet was Metal Android and you dear Rose." Eggman said. "Why thank you." Rose said. (Back with Sonic and friends, X had began to wake up) "Huh, what happened?" X asked. "X, about time, what took so long, (Amy slapped Lighting) ouch, what was that for?" Lighting asked. "You can't rush others to wake up, hello X, how do you feel?" Amy asked. "I feel fine, (X got up and noticed the dimension portal) what's that?" X asked. "It's a dimension portal, with it, we will be able to enter into another world, so are we ready?" Shade asked. "Yes, we are going home, right?" X asked. "Of course, now let's go!" Axl said. (They all rushed to the portal and waved goodbye to Mario, Peach, Bowser, Luigi, and Daisy. They all entered into the dimension portal) What is the next dimension, will X, Zero, and Axl enter back into their dimension, Will Mephiles come back, only Chapter Three will tell.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and etc are owned by Sega  
Megaman X, Zero, Axl, and Vile are owned by Capcom  
Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser and etc are owned by Nintendo.  
Characters like Ivory, Shade, Tiffany, and Will are created by me and are official characters of Dimension Heroes.


	4. Chapter 3: From Platforming to RPG

Well, this is the final chapter till I decide to publish Chapter 4 sometime. (Maybe after I finish this story itself)

Sorry if you get confused with the new characters, maybe when I decide to re edit the other chapters.

* * *

The dimension portal had opened up. Sonic, X, and Will had exited out into a beach. "Hey, where is everybody?" Sonic and X asked. "Now calm down you two, your friends are in different locations, just keep calm and head on foreword, I will explain later." Will said. "Ugh, why do I feel weird, hey what's going on?" Sonic asked. (All three were corrupted in a bright light. When it died off, Sonic was a Pikachu with blue cheeks. X was a Squirtle with green eyes and a red jewel on his shell. And Will was a Caturn with pure white eyes) "What happened to us?" Sonic asked. "Ah, the Rules of Dimensions had changed us into creatures we are not normally used to." Will said. "So that's why I'm not a Reploid?" X asked. "Yes, the laws forced us to transform." Will explained. "Will, how do you know so much?" Sonic asked. "That's secret, I cannot tell you." Will said. "Okay, now we have to find out who is who, I'm the turtle, Sonic's a mouse, and Will's a cactus, am I correct?" X asked. "Yeah, hey what's going on over there?" Sonic asked. (The trio see a Glaceon running. The Glaceon was at the mouth of a cave and collapsed. X then rushed towards it) "Hey young cat, is everything alright?" X asked. (The Glaceon notices X) "No, my younger brother, Eevee was kidnapped by an Arodactayal, I had tried to fight it, but I got injured." The Glaceon explained. "That's terrible, hey guys, we should help this cat!" X yelled. "You don't have to yell X, we're right here." Sonic said. "So you have friends, my name is Glaceon, I'll be waiting to heal my wounds." Glaceon said. "Okay, let's get inside." Will said. (The trio had entered into the Sand Caverns.

They were walking around the caverns, they noticed stairs and when they were about to enter into the second floor, three Krabbys had appeared and were all firing bubbles. The trio had hid behind a wall) "So what can we do to not get hit?" Sonic asked. (X ran out and hid in his shell. He fired a spear of ice to his suprise and it had hit the right Krabby. Sonic grabbed X before he could get hit) "Did I fire Shotgun Ice?" X asked. "Well that's good for you, but how are we going to deal with this again?" Sonic asked. "I'll get in front while you get behind me, I'll be cover and you attack those crabs." Will said. "Got it, (Sonic grabbed X) don't worry X, I'll just use you as a shield." Sonic said. "Sonic, you better not." X said. (Sonic had ran from Will and the Krabbys were firing more bubbles. X had hid in his shell and Sonic was using it as a cover. Sonic had ran up to a Krabby and had slammed his tail onto it. The Krabby fell and more bubbles were coming from the other crabs. Sonic had jumped up and threw X. X had hit another Krabby and was spinning around the room. The Krabby had fired a pillar of water and Sonic got. Will had ran out of the room and had punched the Krabby and it had fainted along with the other two. Sonic had grabbed X and he came out of his shell) "Sonic, you didn't listen to my words." Will said. "Sorry Will, but a hedgehog's gotta do what a hedgehog's gotta do." Sonic said. "But your a mouse." X said. "Inside I'm still myself, well we better get going before more of those guys show up." Sonic said. "Please don't use me." X whispered. "Don't worry X." Will said. (The trio had kept on walking through the caves.

After fighting many Krabbys, the trio continued their way and had made it to Floor 7. Everyone found an Eevee and around it's neck was a bag) "Are you a Rescue Team?" Eevee asked. "No, are you the creature Glaceon mentioned?" Will asked. "Yes, she's my older sister, can you help me get out of here?" Eevee asked. "But have you seen an Aerodactyal?" X asked. "Up here." Someone said. (All four looked up and find Aerodactyal. It had let go of the ceiling and swooped down) "Why is Eevee here?" Sonic asked. "He and his sister were stealing my treasures, I cannot forgive the two for doing so." Areodatyal said. "Are you filled with greed, Eevee is innocent, he didn't know about your presence." X said. Silly Squirtle, you say that Eevee is innocent, what silly thoughts you have in your head." Areodactyal said. "They're not silly, you are too blind by greed to see what you are doing!" X yelled. "So you want to fight for Eevee's safety, very well, be prepared!" Areodactyal said. "Eevee, stay behind that bolder, you'll be safe." Will said. (Eevee ran straight towards the bolder and hid as Areodactyal had swooped down and was about to hit Sonic. X had fired Shotgun Ice on Areodactyal's wing. The wing was frozen in ice and Will grabbed Eevee and everyone ran out of the cave as fast as they could. They saw Glaceon waiting for them. Everyone kept running on the sandy beach. Areodactyal had gotten out of the cave and was chasing our heroes. Then a huge bolt of lighting had affected Areodactyal. Another bolt had hit Areodactyal, causing him to fly back into the cave. Sonic and others look up and see a group of Zebstrika with Glaceon. There was a Zebstrika that had a medal around it's neck. The Zebstrika with the medal had went down to Sonic and the others) "Eevee, are you alright?" The medal wearing Zebstrika asked. "Yes, how did you find us? Eevee asked. "I waited for you all to get out of trouble." Glaceon explained. "Aerodactyal had claimed that cave as his own, don't worry, he will leave, soon." The medal wearing Zebstrika said. "Thank you for rescuing me, I was too careless about my surroundings." Eevee said. "It's okay Eevee, all we just cared about was your safety, do you know where to go from here?" X asked. "Yes, come with me guys." Glaceon said. "Excuse me, coming through." Someone said. (A Luxio pushed through the Pokémon and met Sonic and others) "Who are you?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, is that you, oh it is, I'm Lighting!" Lighting explained. "Oh, Lighting, I didn't know because of these new bodies." Sonic said. "Um guys, shouldn't we get going?" X asked. "OKAY X, LETS ALL GO!" Sonic and Will yelled. "Why did I deserve that?" X asked. "WE DON'T KNOW!" Everyone yelled. (Sonic and others had left the Zebstrika team and were getting out of the cave) "Hey Will, I wonder how I could use Shotgun Ice." X said. "I don't know myself, but at least Eeeve is out of trouble," Will said. "But what are you two talking about?" Glaceon asked. "Oh nothing, hey, I can see the exit." Sonic said. "Soon, we'll get to there." Eeeve said. (They saw the light and had went outside.

They were starting to walk up the sandy hill. Going to the top, the landscape was now becoming a meadow filled with old cars rusted up to a brown color. Plants and vines had risen from the ground and were getting stuck on the cars. The group had began to walk past the ruined meadow) "This meadow used to be what mama calls it, a highway." Glaceon said. "So is this the place you mentioned?" Sonic asked. "No, it's over there." Eevee said. (Everyone looked towards a ruined city with broken skyscrapers. Everyone had left the meadow and made it to the ruined city. While walking around, there were tents that had stuff like a merchant Combee selling honey and flowers. A Bastiodon selling crafted stones. Inside of a ruined skyscraper were a Throh and Sawk. Sonic and Sonic's team had entered into the building) "Welcome to the Training Dojo, I am Sawk and this is Throh." Sawk said. "I'm Will, these other animals are Sonic, X, Lighting, Eevee, and Glaceon." Will said. "An animal, no we are called Pokémon." Throh explained. "So what are you doing?" X asked. "We are rebuilding the dojo to be even taller." Sawk said. "You see the dojo had only ten floors, now we are making it to a hundred, making the roof of this building the top." Throh said. "If you make it to the top, we will give you a special prize." Sawk said. "Good, let's go." Sonic said. "Hold it Pikachu, the dojo's not finished." Throh said. "Okay, do you know where to go from here?" Sonic asked. "I'm not really sure, maybe you should head over to the magic shop." Sawk said. "Thanks, we'll be on our way." Sonic said. (Everyone left the dojo.

In the distance floating is a purple mist. Upon closer examine of the mist, it revealed where it's being made, a wooden trailer with a smoke stake emiting the purple mist. X had opened the door and they were greeted by a Gothorita) "Welcome to Goth's Magic Shop, I'm Gothorita, what do you seek?" Gothorita asked. "We are looking for friends of ours, do you know where to go?" Sonic asked. "I see, friends, Gothia, can you find my Crystal Ball?" Gothorita asked. "Just a minute, big sister, I'll get it." Gothia said. (She was in a different room) "It will take Gothia a while to get the ball due to it being in the Spirit World, why don't you go to Musharna Inn?" Gothorita asked. "Okay, thanks for the info." Sonic said. (Everyone left the shop and started to look for the inn. They found signs and one lead to a farm) "I know where the inn is, follow me!" Eevee said. (He began to run and everyone followed. They went out of the city. Passing through another meadow filled with rusted cars, there were more signs and Eevee kept running. They had made it to a grass land with many Milktanks eating on the grass. Beyond the grass was a building and there was a sign with a Musharna and a Dugtrio. Around the two Pokemon was a heart and it was palced below the roof) "This is it, I'm glad you remembered Eevee." Glaceon said. "Your welcome sister." Eevee said. "Well let's not waste time." X said. (A Dugtrio had pushed the door open and ignored everyone. While it was opened, everyone entered into the country style inn. A Munna was waiting at the counter) "Hello, welcome to Musharna's Sweet Dreams Inn." Munna said. (An earthquake was starting to shake up the inn. Pokémon were hiding under all sorts of furniture and X hid inside of his shell. An anvil fell right next to X and cause him to fly in the air. An Audino had opened the door to the basement and X had entered into the basement. Then the earthquake stopped) "Is everyone alright?" Munna asked. "Yeah, I feel dizzy, but everything is alright." Sonic said.

(A Dugtrio appeared right next to Munna) "Sorry Munna, we accidental hit a support beam for the inn." Dugtrio said. "Thank you for the explanation." Munna said. "Yeah, hey, did anyone see a Squirtle?" Glaceon asked. "I saw a Squirtle fly into the basement." Audino said. "Thanks, let's go find X." Will said. (They enter into the basement and they see X still hiding in his shell. When Sonic was about to grab X, an Excadrill had risen from the ground) "What are you doing here?" Excadrill asked. "Our friend is in here and we need to get him out, so can you go back to where you belong?" Sonic asked. "Very well, but if you come down again, you have to fight me." Excadrill said. "Forgive us, but we've never been here before." Will said. (Sonic grabbed X and everyone left the basement. Sonic placed X down and looked inside of his shell. Eevee looked at Glaceon) "Glaceon, when will be able to see our mother?" Eevee asked. "I don't mind staying with those guys, at least well be safe with them." Glaceon said. (Inside of the shell, two green eyes had flashed in the darkness of the shell. Sonic placed his head into X's shell and X lunged out and bit Sonic's nose) "Ouch, let go X!" Sonic yelled. (X opened his mouth) "Sorry Sonic, you were in my way of getting my head out." X said. "Are you alright X?" Will asked. "Yes, but while I was in the basement, I grabbed this map." X said. (His tail emerged from the shell and wrapped around it was a map and a door opened up. A Musharna had came out and Munna flew to her) "Munna, what happened?" Musharna asked. "The Diglett and Dugtrio had both caused an earthquake by accident while they were underground, no one was hurt during the shake." Munna said. (Musharna notices X holding onto the map and flew next to him) "Excuse me little Squritle, how did you obtain that map?" Musharna asked. "Huh, oh this map, I found it when I was flung into the basement." X said. "Were you injured?" Musharna asked. "Nope, I was in my shell all the time, except when I grabbed the map with my tail." X said. "Hey X, let's see what's inside of your map." Lighting asked. "Not right here, um excuse me receptionist, can you tell us where we can find a large table?" X asked. "Over there, here let me open the door." Munna said. (She opened a door.

Everyone looked inside and saw a Berry Bar. There were many round tables with Pokémon on chairs. Sonic and others enter into the berry bar and find a table, X had placed the map down and opened it up. It had revealed many islands, coastlines, forests, mountains, and jungles) "Wow, where does this map lead to?" Sonic asked. "It has a very strange writing, it must be very old." X said. "It must be Pokeia, a very old language, many Pokémon elders know this language." Eevee said. "How did you learn that old language?" Glaceon asked. "My teacher mentioned the language during history class." Eevee explained. "Let me see this map, I can translate it." Will said. "You do, what does it say?" Sonic asked. "It says, When the Dragons of Fire and Lighting strike ounce again, the world beneath them shall fall into a blazing fireball." Will said. "A fireball, what does that mean?" X asked. "Let me continue, when the World is about to end, the God of all Pokémon, Arceus shall summon heroes with this map. It will lead them to the Justified Mirror, it's power will break the barrier to the Trio Islands. The Guardian of Luck will greet the heroes and lead them to the mirror." Will read. "So this is the Legends Map, I've never knew that it was so important to Arceus." Musharna said. "Who are the dragons of Fire and Lighting?" Sonic asked. "They would be Zekrom and Reshiram, legend has it, ounce every hundred years, these two Pokemon will attack each other, the clash will be held at this dimension." Musharna said. "How did you know about this?" X asked. "My ancestors had witnessed the two dragons clash." Musharna explained. "It's making me worry." Eevee said. "About what?" Glaceon asked. "The dragons, Zekrom and Reshiram, why do they have to clash if their not enemies to each other?" Eevee asked. "I don't really know Eevee, it is quite a mystery." Musharna said. (Will looks at a window and sees a crescent moon in the night sky) "It's clearly night time, maybe the answer might pop up in our dreams." Will said. "Yeah, maybe Will's right, yawn." Sonic said. "I feel exhausted, maybe I can find Zero and Axl in the morning." X said. "Well don't worry, since you had found my map, I can let you all stay in here for free." Musharna said. "That's nice." Sonic said. "Sonic, is that your voice?" Someone said. (Sonic and everyone turned around and saw a Lilligant) "Ivory, is that you?" Lighting asked. "Lighting, why are you a lion?" Ivory asked. "The Rules of Dimensions had forced us to change from our original bodies." Will explained. "I think I can understand, ounce you get to your room you'll explain on what's going on." Ivory said. "That's right Ivory, but what do you mean 'your' room?" Will asked. "I had bought another room, maybe I had entered this dimension first, but oh well." Ivory said. "Ah yes, there's two empty rooms next to your room." Munna said. "Where did you from from?" X asked. "I'm Psychic." Munna explained "That's great, so let's go." Ivory said. (Munna gave Sonic and Lighting two keys) "Thanks flying pig thing." Sonic said. "I'm a Munna." Munna introduced. "Whatever, let's get going, Ivory, can you do the honors." Lighting said. "Follow me." Ivory said. (They had left Munna and Musharna inside of the berry bar. After climbing down five floors, everyone enters into Ivory's room. Sonic sat down on the straw bed. X had sat down on a chair while others had sat on the floor) "So X is a Squirtle, Sonic's a Pikachu, Lighting's a Luxio, Will's a Caturn, and I'm a Lilligant, did I get all that?" Ivory asked. "Yes, you're getting the hang of our names, Ivory, I'm Glaceon, and this is Eevee, we can show you around town tomorrow, we'll go to our room, let's go Eevee." Glaceon said. (They both go to the room left of Ivory's room. Lighting and Will went to the room on the right. Leaving Sonic, X, and Ivory in Ivory's room. Everyone had fallen asleep.

While everyone was asleep, Munna had came through the open window and saw what dreams everyone were having. Sonic was having a picnic with his friends. Ivory was in a garden. Will's was about her at ancient ruins, and Lighting was helping a friend. Eevee and Glaceon were dreaming about playing in the snow. When Munna got to X's dream, it was filled with mystery. X was in a hall of mirrors and each was showing his reflection. X looked around and began to hear Zero's voice whispering. There was a purple mist that began to form, but X ignored it as he kept hearing the voice. As X kept walking, he was hearing a different voice) "X, X, X." Someone whispered. "Huh, who said that?" X asked. "It's me X, but you don't remember, do you?" Someone asked. "Who and where are you?" X asked. "Look in the reflection silly." Someone said. (X looked and saw his reflection looking at him while smiling. X walked over to the mirror and poked the image. X got closer and then, the refection's arm had risen from the mirror and was choking X. X had managed to break the mirror and fell to the ground while breathing. X got up and began to walk again. He was looking at another reflection and saw that the armor on his neck was ripped and revealed the insides. X had rubbed his neck and felt the wounds. The whisperers of Zero became more louder and X had ran towards it. X had found Zero looking at him with his right arm behind his back) "Zero, there you are, where are we?" X asked. "Come closer, (X took one step closer) now get to me." Zero said. (X walked up to Zero) "Are you alright, why were you whispering?" X asked. "I'm not, now close your eyes, I have a surprise." Zero said. (X closed his eyes and waited) "So what is it?" X asked. "Here it is, (X heard a loud noise and felt pain in his chest. X opened his eyes and saw that Zero's right arm was hiding the Z-Saber and it was jammed from X's back into his chest. X looked at Zero and saw him with red irises and grinning. X backed up and a portal had opened up behind X. X fell into it and was falling into darkness. He landed onto a flat surface and cables began to connect to X's body. He looked up and saw Zero still smiling and now there was a yellow color on his cheeks. The portal began to close and X was trying to reach out for Zero as the cables were consuming him) farewell Megaman X." Zero said. "ZERO!" X yelled. (Everything went dark and there was a glowing red diamond. X had immediately woke up and was breathing heavily. He looked around and saw Munna) "Are you alright, I saw your nightmare." Munna whispered. "So it was a nightmare, I'm alright, but what are you doing in here?" X whispered. "Well, I always read dreams from others, but if it really bothers you, I won't come back in." Munna whispered. "It's okay, yawn, I better get back to sleep, goodnight Munna." X whispered. (Munna winked and flew out of the window and closed it. X looked out at the moon) "That wasn't Zero, it was someone else, but I can't remember, yellow, oh well, maybe I might have another dream." X thought. (He went into his shell and fell asleep ounce again.

Meanwhile, on an island, an Eevee with brown fur around it's neck, the tip of the tail, ears, and hairs on the head. It wore dark blue boots with orange lines. There was a red Servine with Zero's helmet. The two were walking through the woods) "Where are we?" The Eevee asked. "Calm down Axl, we'll find out where we are soon." The Servine said. "Hey Zero, catch me if you can!" Axl said. (He began to run off) "Axl, get back here!" Zero yelled. (He started to chase after Axl. Then, a few seconds, Axl fell of a cliff. Zero rushed over to the edge and saw Axl bouncing on a Snorlax) "Weeee, hey Zero, come on, this is, (Axl went back down to the Snorlax's belly) REALLY FUN!" Axl yelled. "Get back up here right now!" Zero yelled. (Axl bit Zero's tail and pulled him from the cliff. While they were falling, Zero used Iron Tail and buried his tail deep into the rocks. Axl had just let go and continued to bounce on the Snorlax) "Come on Zero, jump on this big creature's belly." Axl said. "Did you forget to help me find X a few minutes ago?" Zero asked. (Axl grabbed Zero's hand and pulls on it. Zero had finally let go and they both fell onto the Snorlax's belly. They bounced and landed onto the ground) "Wasn't that fun Zero?" Axl asked. "That was a bit fun, but we need to focus." Zero said. "I guess your right, but you won't stop me from having fun, (Axl noticed Zero trying to stand up right with his eyes began to close) hey, are you alright?" Axl asked. "I, feel tired, we better find a place to sleep for the night." Zero said. "Okay, I feel tired myself, (Axl began to look around and noticed something) I've found the perfect place." Axl said. (He jumped to a tree and started to fall asleep) "Axl, fine, I guess that will do." Zero said. (He got on top of athe tree and fell asleep. Unknown to the two hunters, they were sleeping on a Torterra. It had woken up and got out of the ground. It heard Axl snoring and it walked away.

Meanwhile, back at the Musharna Inn, morning has risen. And after everyone had woken up, they all entered into the Berry Bar and sat down) "So yeah, a new day, what a wonderful morning, (Sonic noticed X with a frown looking down upon the wooden table) hey X, is everything alright?" Sonic asked. "Huh, oh, I was just thinking about a nightmare I had last night." X said. "You had a nightmare, what was it about?" Eevee asked. "I was in a hall of mirrors and I was hearing Zero's voice calling out for me, as I was heading their, a refection tried to kill me." X explained. "Oh dear, were you alright?" Glaceon asked. "Remember, it was a dream, but when I got to Zero, he attacked me and I fell into a portal, when I looked up, he had red eyes and I noticed a yellow color." X said. "Where was that yellow?" Ivory asked. "On his cheeks, but I remembered that there was a Maverick I fought before with the yellow, but I don't remember who it was." X said. "X, you need to stop thinking about it for a while." Will said. "I know, but I'm just trying to remember." X said. "Your Oran Smoothie is here." Someone said. (They all saw a Wobbuffet holding onto a plate with a blue smoothie) "That would be mine." Will said. (The Wobbuffet gave Will the drink and she placed it on the table and began to drink) "So Will, do you have any idea who the Maverick was in my dream?" X asked. (Will had placed the smoothie down) "No, I don't know, but." Will said. "What?" X asked. "I do have a feeling that this Maverick was from the past." Will said. "That's what I think, but maybe the answers will come back to me when I return home." X said. "Hopefully." Will whispered. "What was that?" X asked. (Will had spitted out some of her smoothie and all of it landed onto X) "Oh, I'm sorry X." Will said. (Eevee had ran out of the Berry Bar and had gotten a towel. He ran back and gave it to X. X began to rub his face with the towel) "Thank you Eevee." X said. "Your welcome." Eevee said. "Let's think about other things, like the map." Ivory said. (Musharna had walked into the Berry Bar and went over to Sonic and the group) "Hello everyone, how did you sleep?" Musharna asked. "Will spited Oran smoothie all over X and X had a nightmare about his friend trying to kill him and reminding him of a Maverick." Sonic explained. "Oh, so that's why X smells like Oran Berries, Munna told me all about your nightmare X, do you know who this figure was?" Musharna asked. (X had his hands on his head) "I don't know, I don't know." X said "Don't ask him Musharna, Will had advised X not to talk about it." Eevee said. "Did you guys know about the earthquake that had struck at Ion Valley, where the Justified Mirror is kept?" Musharna asked. "What, is it okay?" Glaceon asked. "Yes, but other areas had been infected by lighting and fire." Musharna said. "It must be Zekrom and Reshiram, hey Sonic, do you have the map?" Will asked. "Sure thing, I stored it in X's shell." Sonic said. "Um, you stored it in my body?" X asked. "Sure, your a turtle, now get it.'" Sonic said. "Alright, (X placed his head into his shell and got the map out) what a very odd place to store it in, hey Musharna, do you have a different place to store this map?" X asked. "Sure, (Mushrana got a map pouch and gave it to Ivory) you do know where to go, right?" Musharna asked. "Yes, as long as we have the map, we will make it to whatever location we need to go." Ivory said. "Musharna, are you going with us?" Eevee asked. "I have to work at my inn, but Glaceon, can I take care of Eevee?" Musharna asked. "Yes." Glaceon said. "Glaceon, is there a reason that I'm not going with you?" Eevee asked. "You're too young, I don't want you getting hurt like before." Glaceon said. "Okay sister, I'll stay, but tell me what happened after your adventure." Eevee said. "Okay, everyone, let's go!" Sonic said. (Everyone got off the seats and went back into their rooms.

After getting their stuff, everyone had left the Musharna Inn. Outside, Musharna, Eevee, and Munna wave goodbye and the group had left. The team made it to the ruined city and Sonic and others went back to the Goth Magic Shop. They got near the door and Ivory had opened it, they were greeted by Gothorita) "Hello everyone, what are you all doing back here?" Gothorita asked. "We came here to get the supplies, we need to go to Ion Valley." Glaceon said. "Isn't it dangerous to go there?" Gothia asked. "It must be because of the earthquake, don't worry about us, we found a map that will take us to Ion Valley." X said. "Okay, oh hey Squirtle, I hope this will come handy to you." Gothia said. (She walked away from X, X had started to follow Gothia. The two had made it to Gothia's room. Inside was a pedestal. On top of it was a Statue of Flame Stag. X had walked toward it and had touched the statue. It had began to dissolve in X's hands. A dark aura was forming around X's body. The shell had changed colors. It was now a sky blue color with a darker blue for the borderline of the shell. On the center of the shell was a fire symbol and X had his helmet. X was still a light blue color for the skin, just like a normal Squirtle) "A statue of Flame Stag, where did you get it?" X asked. "We found it on a beach near Ion Valley, but nothing like that has ever happened before, who is Flame Stag?" Gothia asked. "Hey X, what's taking so long?" Sonic asked. (Both X and Gothorita went back with the others entered into the room) "Sorry Sonic, look what I have." X said. "Oh yeah, you've got your helmet back, now you look more recognizable." Sonic said. "Thank you, and Gothia, we will make it to Ion Valley!" X said. "Good luck X, have a safe trip everyone!" Gothia said. (They waved goodbye and followed Eevee to the food market. It was a row of old buildings on the left and right. On the first building to the right, the team saw a broken window shop. On the door was a banner saying 'Apple Shop.' Through the broken window, they saw a Cinccino making fresh apple pie. Near the window were three Minccinos helping out with displaying the apples in a pyramid shape. A door opens up and a Castform (Sun form) leaves the greenhouse part of the house. On the left side was a store where a Maractus and a Darumaka selling cactus water that's topped with sliced Aspear berries. The second row's right was a Krokorok and a Sandile selling grapes. The other side had a Ducklett and Swanna selling Peat Moss. The third row's left building had a Golem selling Rock Candy. On the other side was a bakery shop. Outside was a trio of Kricketune making noises. A top hat was placed and it was gaining golden coins with P imprinted on them. Inside of the nut shop was a Pansage wearing oven mitts holding onto a sheet of roasted sugar coated nuts. A Pansear wearing an apron was at a display window showing off many treats. A Panpour was holding onto a batch of cupcakes that had green frosting, and a Pansage leaf on top of each cupcake. The next shop at the fourth row, it was a Leavanny and a Whirlipede selling various fruit trees that were beginning to grow fruits. On the other side, was a berry shop. On the baskets outside of the shop were Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst, Aspear, Oran, Persim, Lum, and Sitrus berries. On the front patio of the house, they were hanging baskets which contained many Oran, Pecha, and Lum berries. A Growthie was watching over the berries. Inside of the building had many trees that were covered by many berries, around the trees were Balm Mushrooms. Glaceon went inside and the others did.

Inside, there were many garden tools including shovels, water pails shaped like Squirtles, and pots. There was an Azumarill walking around with a pot. She was having trouble and Sonic had helpped her place it down on the ground) "Thank you mister, oh Glaceon, it's been a while since you and your family visited, but where's your parents, shouldn't they be with you?" Azumarill asked. "I know, but I brought some friends along, were going to Ion Valley, but we don't know how to get there." Glaceon said. "Ah, I know what you need to do, just a sec." Azumarill said. (She walked off and X looked at a Squirtle Pail) "X, is something wrong?" Lighting asked. "Oh, I just wonder why a Flame Stag statue would be doing in this dimension instead of mine." X said. "I know X, but thinking about it right now won't solve anything, just like that nightmare you had." Ivory said. "Oh, I'd wish I knew who it was, is it a Maverick, a hunter, or something else?" X asked. "That was bad Ivory, just calm down X." Will said. (Azumarill came out holding onto a cookie in the shape of a Cloyster) "I know how to get to Ion Valley, do you have anything I can look at?" Azumarill asked. "Yeah, I still have the map in my shell, just let me get it, (X dug his head back into his shell and pulled out the map with his mouth and gave it to Azumarill) here you go." X said. "I see, well you have to go see Lapras, she loves these Cloyster Cookies, but I hope you will be alright going to the valley." Azumarill said. "We'll be alright, besides, Musharna is taking care of Eevee." Glaceon explained. "I see, well good luck." Azumarill said.  
"Right, we'll be careful!" Lighting said. (The team had left the shop and made it to the fifth and final row. On the left side was a map place. An Elgyem was selling a bunch of maps. And the final shop was a tourist info booth) "So Glaceon, where can we find this Lapras?" Sonic asked. "She's back at the beach where we all met, me and Eevee had been on her before." Glaceon explained. "We better head on back to that ocean." Sonic said. "Sonic, are you that mouse?" Someone asked. (Everyone turned around and found the Excadrill from Musharna's Inn) "Knuckles, is that your voice, and why were you so angry at us?" Sonic asked. "I'm sorry Sonic, it's my fault I had a bit of a short temper." Knuckles said. "I'd like to tell you that your Master Emerald is safe, I didn't do anything dumb." Ivory said. "That's good, so where are you guys going?" Knuckles asked. "To the beach, first, we better head back to the meadow." Sonic said. (Everyone had left the market and went back through the meadow) "So what were you doing in Musharna's Inn?" X asked. "Well, I was flung into the dimension and that's when I became furious." Knuckles said. "Okay, a bad temper, makes sense." Ivory said. "Well the beach is pretty close from here." Glaceon said. (They had made it to the beach and found the Zebstrikas watching the entrance of the cave) "What are you doing out here?" The leader asked. "We're here just to see Lapras, can you let us through?" Glaceon asked. "Areodactyal hasn't come out of the cave yet, but are you sure you can defend yourselves?" The leader asked. "We will, just be careful." Lighting said. (Everyone left the Zebstrika team and had made it to a small port. Glaceon had rushed over to an old search light and flashed it to the dawn sky.

The sun began to rise, and in the distance was Lapras swimming towards the port. She landed near the port and looked at everyone) "Hello Glaceon, are these your new friends?" Lapras asked. "Yes, can you take us to Ion Valley?" Glaceon asked. "Yes, I will take you to the North Border of this island." Lapras said. "But, isn't there too many of us, won't you sink?" X asked. "I know, that's why I've brought my other friend." Lapras said. (Another Lapras had appeared and it had a giant flower on it's head. And it had glasses on it's eyes) "Hello, my name is Aqua, ride on my back to get to your destination." Aqua introduced. (Sonic and Knuckles had split up the Shelder Cookie and Sonic, Lighting, and Ivory got on top of Aqua. X, Glaceon, Knuckles, and Will got on top of Lapras. Sonic and Knuckles had given the two Lapras' the halves of the cookie. Then, the two Pokémon had swum away from the shore. What will happen to the group at Ion Valley? Will they save the world? The answers will be revealed in Act 2.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and etc are owned by Sega  
Megaman X, Zero, Axl, Vile are owned by Capcom  
Pokemon are owned by Nintendo.  
Characters like Ivory, Shade, Tiffany, Will, and Solar are created by me and are official characters of Dimension Heroes


	5. Chapter 3 (Act 2)

While they were sailing, many Wingulls and Pelipers were flying over head. Rocks with Krabbys on top had started to blow bubbles) "Wow, what a sight, this is a great vacation." Sonic said. "Bubbles, I used to play with them when my mother was around." Ivory said. … "Is the Luxio alright, he hasn't spoken in a while." Aqua said. "Oh Lighting, he's thinking about something." Sonic said. "I remember when I was younger, I had the same problem as Lighting say young Lilligant, what happened to your mother?" Aqua asked. "I don't like to talk about it." Ivory said. "I remember Eggman had mentioned about the Dictator, just who is he?" Sonic asked. "He's the leader of the Anti Force." Ivory said. "Anti Force, what's that?" Lighting asked. "Robots that oppose all freedom, the Dictator started the Ten Year War and I was only five when it occurred." Ivory said. "So the Dictator is behind all this, we better dethrone the king." Sonic said. "It will take a while to get to the valley, so we should rest." Ivory said. "Ivory's right, I know how long it is till we get to the port." Aqua said. (Everyone but Aqua fell asleep. On Lapras) "Looks like Sonic fell asleep." Will said. "He's quite the energetic Pikachu." Lapras said. "He's really a hedgehog, we aren't from this dimension, you see, we are looking for items called Chaos Emeralds and Dark Jewels, have you've seen one of these?" Knuckles asked. (He showed Lapras the two gems) "Hmm, I think I've seen the Chaos Emerald, maybe when Victini showed me a yellow gem." Lapras said. "Who's Victini?" X asked. "It's a Pokémon that protects the Justified Mirror." Lapras said. "That's the item we need to see, did you hear about the earthquake?" Will asked. "Yes, I was there when that event had happened." Lapras said. "So how long will it take to get to the port?" X asked. "Quite a while, since the island is huge, we are still besides the coast line." Lapras said. "Why did you bring Aqua?" Glaceon asked. "When the earthquake had struck, I was swept by the giant waves, luckily, Aqua came to my rescue, while we were talking, you summoned me." Lapras explained. "So X, can you tell us who Vile is?" Knuckles asked. "Oh yeah, you mean the purple robot?" X asked. "Yes, it would be nice to find out who we're up against." Will said. "Vile used to be a Maverick Hunter before Sigma's Rebellion, he managed to escape from his cell after causing a bit of a ruckus." X said. "What was it that ruckus?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know, so after the beginning of Sigma's rebellion, I was sent to Central Highway, where Vile was lurking, his Ride Armor was too much and I was grabbed by Vile." X said. "How did you escape from the grip?" Glaceon asked. "A charge shot had hit the armor's arm and blew it up, Zero dashed right pass me and Vile escaped." X said. "You and Zero have such a good friendship, even I'm jealous." Will said. "After I had destroyed all of the rebelling Mavericks, I made it to Sigma's Fortress, Vile and Zero had appeared." X said. "Oh, so what happens next?" Lapras asked. "They were both fighting in another room, when I entered into the room, I saw Zero inside of a capsule, Vile told me stand down or he will kill Zero." X said. "What a cruel thing to do, did you blast him to smithereens?" Will asked. "I fought Vile again, but I lost, just as Vile was about to finish me off, Zero broke free from his prison and latched onto the Ride Armor, Zero, he self destructed, I had finished Vile off and rushed to Zero's aid." X said. "Did he make it?" Knuckles asked. "No, he died in my arms, I had headed off on my own, I'll never forget that day." X said. "Is Zero always your best friend?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, Zero had taught me from my mistakes, he was my mentor." X said. "So Will, are you really jealous about X and Zero's friendship?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, I never had any friends, when I was young, other echidna children had thought I was an outsider due to my eyes, can you see why?" Will asked. "Your eyes, how did they become that?" Lapras asked. "I was born this way, many don't know why I have these eyes." Will said. "I see, well, all of us have different things, I have large fists, and you have white eyes, even though we are echidnas, we have different traits." Knuckles said. "So X, was that the only time you fought Vile?" Lapras asked. "No, you see, after awhile, a scientist named Dr. Doppler was corrupted by Sigma himself." X said. "How is Sigma alive?" Knuckles asked. "He became the Sigma Virus after I had defeated him for the first time, Doppler had revived Vile, I had entered into a strange capsule and was taken to a factory." X said. "And Vile was lurking?" Will asked. "Yes, Vile had fought me and I won, he said that there is a bomb and it's going off, I managed to escape before the placed blew up." X said. "Did Vile finally give up?" Glaceon asked. "No, many years later, me, Zero, and Axl were at Noah's Park, he had appeared and showed us that he was too busy with Lumine, he was captured by Vile." X said. "But why is Lumine important to him?" Glaceon asked. "He's in charge of the Orbital Elevator, Vile had wanted to gain control of it for Sigma." X said. "What happened to Vile?" Will asked. "Me and my friends had defeated Vile ounce and finished him off at the top of the Orbital Elevator." X said. "So that was Vile's end until now." Knuckles said. "Lapras, how long is it till we head on over to the port?" Glaceon asked. "It's over, we are at the beach right now." Lapras said. (Everyone saw a jungle in the distance and there was a waterfall. Everyone had started to panic and they all fell. When they got onto a lake, Lapras and Aqua were floating gently. The two Pokémon then swam to a wooden dock. Everyone got off Lapras and they went over to Aqua) "Wake up you guys!" Knuckes yelled. (Sonic, Lighting, and Ivory had woken up) "Yawn, are we there already, wow!" Sonic said. "Your right Sonic, this place is huge." Lighting said. (The three had gotten off of Aqua) "Do you know where you're going?" Aqua asked. "Yes, we have a map, so don't worry, we'll be fine." Will said. "Thank you all for the cookie!" Lapras said. (Everyone left Aqua and Lapras and enter into the jungle.

After many floors of Pokémon, they left the dungeon and had made it to a very old apple tree. On it's branches were huge apples and around the tree was spring water. The tree's roots were on the water) "Wow, that's a huge tree." Lighting said. "That's the biggest piece of plant life I had ever seen." Ivory said. "It's quite something, isn't it?" Someone asked. (Everyone looked up and saw a purple Secptile wearing Vile's armor on top of a branch) "Vile?" X asked. "Yes X, how were you so blind, oh well, at least I've got your attention." Vile said. (He jumped from the tree and landed. Will then touched X's shell) "X, let us find Victini and you fight Vile." Will whispered. "Okay, get going, are you ready Vile?" X asked. "Let's begin." Vile said. (Sonic and others ran from the tree and leaving X with Vile. Vile jumped down and fired an energy blast at X. X had jumped away and fired Shotgun Ice. Vile's arm got frozen and he fired another blast from his cannon. X hid in his shell and the energy just barley scratched his shell. X had spun around and went right at Vile. Vile had placed his foot on top of X and a green ball of energy was fired out from Vile's head, X got hit and was in the air. Vile had jumped up and kicked X and fired a blast from his shoulder cannon. X got hit and landed onto the ground and Vile had grabbed X's head. Right as Vile formed a light green sword on his arm, an Energy Ball had hit Vile in the back. The impact had made Vile throw X into the water. X made a big splash and he opened his eyes. He began to peek out of the water and found Vile looking around as more Energy Balls were hitting him. X had gotten out of the water and hid in his shell. He began to spin around and was consumed by fire. He rushed towards Vile and rammed into him. The two fell into the water and X spat out Shotgun Ice. Vile had avoided it and fired another blast from his cannon. X had hid in his shell and blocked the attack. Vile grabbed X and jumped out of the water, Vile had landed onto the middle of the platform and another Energy Ball had been fired, Vile had jumped out of the way and had fired both a shoulder cannon blast and an Energy Ball. They went into the jungle and had hit the Pokemon. Vile was about to get towards the Pokemon, but X had fired a Shotgun Ice at Vile's face. X had broken free from Vile's grasp and had fired a Speed Burner, Vile got hit by the attack and the ice had melted. He noticed X sticking his tongue out and ran off. Vile then began to chase after X in the jungle. The Pokemon had crawled towards the outside and looked) "X, wow, he used the Speed Burner, I thought he couldn't use it." The Pokemon thought. (It got up and walked away.

Meanwhile, Sonic and friends make it to a dormant volcano) "So Will, is this the right direction?" Sonic asked. "Yes, all it says to do is to cross this volcano." Will said. "Hmm, I hope X is okay." Glaceon said. "He's going to be alright, for now, we must make it to Ion Valley." Lighting said. (They began their climb to the top of the volcano) "So how long is this climb?" Sonic asked. "It's only been two minutes, be patient Sonic or I will drag you to the top." Will said. "Yikes, I was just joking!" Sonic said. "Well Sonic, be quiet and keep walking!" Knuckles said. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, hey what's that?" Sonic asked. (Up in the sky was a yellow Vulpix with seven tails flying in the sky) "Sonic, oh Sonic, where are you?" The Vulpix asked. "Hey Tails, look down here!" Sonic yelled. (Tails looked down and saw everyone, He went down and lands on top of Knuckles) "Hey guys, um why are you all weird creatures?" Tails asked. "The Laws of Dimensions, they are an entity that change our bodies to fit with the environment." Will explained. "Wow, the Laws of Dimensions, how did you know about it?" Knuckles asked. "I have examined the ruins of my dimension and have found things that mention them." Will explained. "I've never knew about them." Ivory said. "We all learn different things Ivory, you just have to listen to others." Will said. "Yeah, I know, but we're almost at the top, just a few more steps." Ivory said. (They made it to the top and made it to a very beautiful forest that was filled with bright light green plants. The afternoon sun had shined all of the fallen rain drops. In the center of the volcano was a lake. Sonic and everyone found rock stairs going down to the bottom of the empty volcano) "This is the volcano's center, it's like a giant bowl." Sonic said. "Filled with plant life, so many plants, I remember the old days." Ivory said. "Your right, reminds me of the Forest of Forever back home." Lighting said. "This is the map's place, X marks the spot." Will said. "Hey guys, am I late?" Someone asked. (They find X struggling to get to the others) "X, what took you so long?" Sonic asked. (Will smacks Sonic) "Don't be so rude, Sonic, what if you are tired and we force you to go up a mountain?" Will asked. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry guys, let's head on down to the valley." Sonic said. (Everyone went down into the valley.

After going through an Ion Valley Dungeon, the team had made it to the lake. Sonic looks at his reflection and finds his hedgehog form. Everyone finds their original forms. "Wow, this lake is revealing our original forms, how is it able to do that?" Ivory asked. "I don't know." Knuckles said. "Wow, so that's what you really look like, your not from here, are you?" Glaceon asked. "Yes, but that isn't the important thing right now." Will said. "Hey, do you hear a noise?" X asked. (The team heard a song that was coming from the outside of the volcano. The team had left the lake and exited out of the volcano. There was a trail of boulders resting on the ocean. The team had started to jump from one boulder to the next, leading the group to an island. The song was getting better to hear when the characters were getting closer. They had arrived onto the island. Everyone saw at the center of the tiny island was a mirror. On top of the mirror was floating boulders. And on one was Victini, blowing on a shell instrument) "Um excuse me, can you hear us?" Will asked. (Victini stopped playing and opened it's eyes) "Yes, my name is Victini, Guardian of the Justified Mirror." Victini introduced. "That's perfect, we were looking for you." Sonic said. "But why?" Victini asked. "We had heard about an earthquake striking the valley." X said. "Yes, I had felt it too, it was Zekrom and Reshiram fighting again in the other dimension." Victini said. "We have the Legends Map that was important to Arceus, I think." Ivory said. "Oh, let me see it." Victini said. (It got down from the rocks and went to Ivory. Ivory got the map from the pouch and opened it up. The map was now different then before. It showed the tiny island that the team is on, three big islands were on the left, right, and in front of the island) "Yes, this is the map, it leads to the three islands where Virizion, Terrakion, and Cobalion live." Victini said. "We better head onto the Trio Islands, can you break the barrier?" Will asked. "Sure, it will only take a second." Victini said. (It headed to the mirror and touched it) "So Will, how did you know that there was a barrier?" Knuckles asked. "I could sense it and feel the energy." Will explained. (The mirror had moved pointing towards the island on the left. Then, a laser had fired from the mirror and it hit an invisible barrier that was surrounding the island) "The barrier is gone, you can now talk to Virizion on the first Trio Island." Victini said. "Hey, wait up, I want to come too!" Someone yelled. "Slow down Amy!" Someone said. (Everyone saw two Bunearys and an Azurill. One Buneary had green eyes and had pink fur on the fluff on the ears, waist and under, tail, and feet. It was wearing a red dress with a white borderline at the skirt. Red boots with a white stripe going down the center. The bottoms of the boots are silver. White gloves with golden rings. Behind the ears was a red headband. The other Buneary has brown eyes. Ivory colored fur instead of brown. The fluff on the ears, waist and below, and feet was orange. It wore an orange dress with a white collar, and a blue bow. It's shoes were orange with yellow on the top. It had gloves with a yellow cufflink on the cuff of the gloves. And the Azurill only had a green bow) "Amy, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. "I knew it was you, Sonic, I trusted my heart." Amy said. "Amy, where's big brother, you promised me he was here." The Azurill said. "I'm very sorry Tiffany, but don't worry, we'll find Shade, isn't that right Cream?" Amy asked. "Yes, we will find you brother." Cream said. "What's going on guys?" Sonic asked. "Amy said that we will find big brother first, then find you, I feel so lonely, big brother." Tiffany said. "Don't worry Tiffany, we'll find him." Sonic said. "Are we guys ready?" Will asked. "But, how do we get across?" Sonic asked. "With my help." Victini said. (It walked over to the water and created a path of sand that was from the ocean. It leads to the left island. Everyone, even Victini had started to go to the island.

Meanwhile, Vile had made it to a beach) "Darn that X, why must he get the allies, but who attacked me?" Vile asked. "That was me Vile." Someone said. (Vile saw a Roserade with purple sunglasses) "Rose, why did you do it?" Vile asked. "The Dictator ordered me to, and I have a friend who want's to meet with X." Rose explained. "Okay, so I should blame it all on the Dictator, but why were you attacking me instead of telling me?" Vile asked. "A bit of friendly fire." Rose said. "But who's your friend?" Vile asked. "Oh, huh, (The egg shaped watch on Rose's wrist was ringing and Rose opened it up to reveal the Dictator and Eggman) Dictator, Robotnik, what a suprise." Rose said. "Did you find Vile yet?" Eggman asked. "Why yes, he's right next to me." Rose said. "How dare you make me not hurt X!" Vile yelled. "What are you talking about?" The Dictator asked. "Oh, so it must have been your friend that told you to stop me." Vile said. "What, no, Dictator, will you please tell me why you called?" Rose asked. "Why yes, we have the new directions for you Rose and you must go to that place." Eggman said. (He had showed the map and Rose had teleported and left Vile on the beach) "Hey, what am I soposed to do?" Vile asked. (He began to wander around waiting for a signal. Meanwhile, Eggman and the Dictator were in the throne room) "So what do we do with Vile?" Eggman asked. "We will give him time till I decide, but one thing bothers me." The Dictator said. "And what's that?" Eggman asked. "Rose never mentioned of a friend till now." The Dictator explained. "I wonder that, but maybe I should go ask Metal Android if he knows anything." Eggman said. "No, you must stay here and wait for my orders." The Dictator said. "But we had a deal." Eggman said. "I promise you that Sonic will be destroyed, but we must follow my plans." The Dictator said. "Plans, fine, your only a machine and I still have Metal Sonic, where is he?" Eggman asked. "Don't worry about him for now, all we have to do is keep an eye on Rose and Vile." The Dictator said.

(Now back to Sonic and the team. Everyone had made it to the first island and it was a forest) "So Victini, do you know anyone on this island?" Sonic asked. "Virizion, she's a good friend of mine." Victini explained. "Well that's nice." Ivory said. "Hey Victini, do you know about Zekrom and Reshiram?" Glaceon asked. "Yes, for some reason, the two Pokémon are going out of control and are fighting in the Distortion World, while the chaos is going on, Arceus and Giratina are both trying to stop the fighting." Victini said. "Distortion World, what's that?" Tails asked. "It's where Giratina lives, he was banished there for the destruction it has caused in this world." Glaceon said. "So, did Arceus and Giratina stop the two Pokémon?" Knuckles asked. "No, Zekrom and Reshiram had defeated the two, now Arceus had summoned the Legends Map ounce again." Victini said. "I see, X was the first to find it, so did Arceus chose him?" Sonic asked. "No, it was for all of you, I'm just the guardian of the Justified Mirror." Victini explained. (An earthquake had started to occur and it was affecting the island. Everyone went under the apple trees and held on. As they were holding on, apples, leaves, and branches were falling. Then, the earthquake stopped) "Is everyone alright?" Ivory asked. "Yes." Lighting said. "Nothing broken, hey, what's that silver gate?" Knuckles asked. (Everyone saw a silver gate that was covered in leaves. The team had headed to the gate and saw a Serperior) "Are you alright, that earthquake was unexpected, I hope Virizion is alright." The Serperior said. "Hey, can we pass, we need to see Virizion, she's a dear good friend." Victini said. "Victini, I'll let you and your friends to Virizion, I'll keep an eye on things here." The Serperior said. "Got it, let's hurry." Sonic said. (Another earthquake had occurred. Ignoring the shaking ground, everyone had went through the gate and entered into the forest. They saw many Pokémon running and the team had started to follow Victini as it had headed over to a statue of Virizion. They saw a hill and headed on over to the top. They saw Virzion fighting with Rose.

Virizion had jumped up and formed a Sacred Sword and Rose dodged it. She had fired Razor Leaves and Virizion was running towards Rose. The leaves were missing as Virizion had kicked Rose twice. Rose had recovered and fired an Energy Ball from her mouth. Virizion had slashed it and Rose as well. Sonic had ran up to the two and used Thundershock at Rose. Rose backed up and formed vines from the trees and they were wrapping around Sonic and Virizion. X had ran up to Rose and had heatbutted Rose and fired Speed Burner. Rose had slapped X and went on top of a tree as there were burn marks on her chest. Then, another earthquake had occurred as there were two figures consumed in light and darkness in the sky. They both fired two Hyper Beams and they were aiming at the island. Virizion had rushed to the direct spot where the beams were going to hit. They merged into one and Victini had used Psychic to keep it from hitting the island. The ground was shaking more and more as Virizion was slashing at it with Sacred Sword, Sonic was hitting it with his tail and X was firing Shotgun Ice. Rose jumped down and had fired Energy Balls. Everyone was attacking it until it created a weak explosion and the earthquake stopped and X landed on top of Rose) "Alright, punish me, I take the blame." Rose said. "I don't believe it, but are you alright?" X asked. "Huh, (Rose made her voice sound different) but did you see what I did?" Rose asked. "I know, but, why did you attack that Pokemon?" X asked. "Well, I got injured in the confusion and Virizion had attacked me." Rose said. "Why did you attack her Virizion?" Victini asked. "I thought she was a threat, I could sense it." Virizion said. "Do you want us to help you?" X asked. "No, I'll be alright, (Rose had touched X's cheek with her rose arm) now can you get off me?" Rose asked. "Sure, but will you be alright on your own?" X asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Rose said. (X got off of Rose's stomach and she got up. She starred at X and jumped from the cliff. Amy went over to the edge to see that Rose was gone) "She's disappeared, but doesn't it remind you of someone?" Amy asked. "Maybe, but I don't think so, what do you think X?" Sonic asked. "I had a feeling inside of me, that reminds me of someone." X said. "And who is that someone?" Knuckles asked. "I don't remember, but I have that feeling." X said. (Virizion had collapsed and the two Pokemon had flew away. Victini had rushed to Virizion) "Are you alright?" Victini asked. "Yes, I just spent most of my energy trying to fight and that attack, it was from Zekrom and Reshiram." Virizion said. "So those two tried to destroy this island, thank goodness we got here in time." Sonic said. "Now Victini, why are you here, and who are those with you?" Virizion asked. "Oh, I found out that these guys have the Legends Map, and they aren't from Ion Valley." Victini said. "Yeah, we came from Poketon." Glaceon said. "I see, but the battle with Zekrom and Reshiram are taking place in the Distortion World, so then, why did the two attack us?" Virizion asked. "Maybe they were trying to break the Mirror Fragment." Victini guessed. "Oh, I remember, that's the way to get to the Distortion World, we must get it, (Virizion tried to stand up) gah!" Virizion yelled. "No, you need to rest, we'll get the fragment." Sonic said. "But, I have the fragment with me, I sensed danger, and I needed to protect it." Virizion said. (She revealed a broken part of a mirror and Victini grabbed it) "Thank you Virizion, but you know, it is pretty dangerous to keep the Mirror Fragment with you, but we all make mistakes." Victini said. "Your right, but you must get going, Terrakion and Cobilion might also be in danger." Virizion said. "Got it, we'll save this world." Amy said. (They had all left Virzion to rest and got to the bottom of the hill.

When they made it back to the gate, they were hearing a voice) "What do you mean I can't go in, how rude can you be?" Someone asked. "I'm very sorry, but we needed to evacuate all Pokémon to ensure there safety." Sepherior said. "Rouge, that sound like her!" Ivory said. "Did someone call my name?" Rouge asked. (Sonic and others had saw a Togetic that has black wings and it has a pink heart on its chest) "Sonic, what are you doing here?" Rouge asked. "We came to see Virizion, she's okay, but too weak to help us." Tails explained. "We're going to find Terrakion now, want to help?" Lighting asked. "Okay Ivory, why are you so cute in that form?" Rouge asked. "I don't know, what do you think?" Ivory asked. "Um guys, shouldn't we head on over to the next island?" X asked. "Your right X." Rouge said. (Victini had used it's powers and lifted a bridge of sand. While they were crossing, two Riolus were flying through the sky towards Terrakion's island. The team had made it to the island on the far right and they spotted the two Riolus watching them. One had a gray color instead of blue. The black on its body has white, the black on its chest has white fur. On its head, was hair above it's eyes. The two bottom shaped hair went left and right instead of going down to the rest of its body. It wore white gloves with a golden ring for the cuffs. On the palm, there's a light blue ring. Also a light blue ring engraved on the rings. It wore boots with light blue on the toe part. A ring with the same detail is on the top of the boots. Below, on the center of the boot's front, there's a white line with a red tag that surrounded by gold. The Riolu's color was instead of blue, it was purple. The black was a darker purple. It has purple hair on the back of it's head. It was raised up in a ponytail. The hairs are fused to three and a raised at an upward angle. The hair was hung by a ruby ring. It wore a dark purple dress. On the neck was a golden necklace. It has white gloves, the cuffs were white and fuzzy. The shoes were high heels and they had white fuzzy cuffs. The colors of the shoes were magenta pink and a white stripe) "Sonic, we have been looking for you." The purple Riolu said. "Silver, Blaze?" Tiffany asked. "Of course it's us Sonic, we had searched around all over the place just looking for you guys." Silver said. "Well, we found almost everyone, who are we missing?" Sonic asked. "Zero, Axl, Shade, and Shadow." X said. "Wow, so many friends to look for, we must be careful." Victini said. "Yeah, it's nothing new for me, I wonder if that cave has something?" Lighting asked. "What cave?" Tails asked. (Lighting pointed at the mouth of a cave) "We need to get to the next Mirror Fragment, the only way to get through is to go into that cave." Will said. "This cave is a maze, I've been here before, but I haven't passed through." Victini said. "Well that's good, a maze, we should be teams before we go inside, I'm going to be with, Sonic and X" Ivory said. "Me, Tails, Glaceon, and Lighting will go." Victini said. "Knuckles, Cream, and myself." Rouge said. "Amy, Will, can you be with me?" Silver asked. "Sure, too bad Sonic didn't pick me." Amy said. "A pleasure to be helping you." Will said. "Is everyone all together now?" Sonic asked. "But what about me?" Tiffany asked. "Oh Tiffany, I'm sorry, let Silver have you." Ivory said. "Thank you Ivory." Tiffany said. (She walked over to Silver's team) "I'll be by myself." Blaze said. (Everyone entered into the cave and both Rose and Vile were watching) "Robotnik, we've found Sonic and his friends." Rose said. "Very well done Rose, now get going." Eggman said. "Okay, I'll go after X and you go handle Blaze." Vile said. "Okay, I've got it." Rose said. "Why must I deal with Blaze when I could handle X?" Rose thought. (They had entered into the cave.

The group had made it to a halt as they saw many paths. The teams had gotten into the mouths and began the mazes. Sonic's Team was surrounded by sharp jagged rocks as the place was filling with water. Silver's Team had to go through a murky swamp. Rouge's Team had to go through a tunnel filled with diamonds. Blaze had made it to an open room and was about to walk over to the other side. Then an earthquake strikes as a closed flower emerged from the ground and it opened up to reveal Rose) "Hello Blaze, it's been awhile." Rose said. "Rose, do you work with Eggman?" Blaze asked. "Yes, he's just alright for my tastes, at least he's better then one who hates following orders." Rose said. "You mean Vile?" Blaze asked. "You may be true but, I've lost to you before, but I won't let you win again, are you ready?" Rose asked. "I'm always ready." Blaze said. (Rose had blocked the entrances off and rushed towards Blaze. Blaze had dodged the rush attack and fired fire. Rose had vines rise up and they were completely burnt by Blaze's attacks. Blaze does a fire dash and rams right into Rose. Blaze stopped as Rose rammed right into a wall. Rose had formed vines and they wrapped around Blaze. Rose got off and was punching Blaze with Poison Jab. As she was doing this, she was grabbed by Psychic and was thrown to the ceiling and then the wall. Silver and the three had showed up. Rose tried to get up, but Amy had slammed her hammer at the back of Rose's head while Tiffany was using Splash. Silver had gotten Blaze from the vines and they were attacking Rose at together. Rose had made vines rise up and catch everyone and Rose was injured. Silver had broken himself free as Blaze was trying to burn the vines. Rose had kicked Silver in the chest and had slamed her foot on top of Silver's head. Silver was on the ground and he had caught Rose again and threw her towards another wall. Rose had pushed her boots against the wall and broke from Silver's Psychic and rushed towards him. Silver had levitated rocks and were throwing them. Rose had kicked them and punched Silver in the face. Blaze had burned the vines and had kicked Rose. While she was distracted by Blaze, Silver had levitated Rose and smacked her onto a wall repeatedly. Then, Silver threw Rose and Blaze jumped up. She started to spin with fire around her. Blaze had then kicked Rose with a mighty power. Silver had levitated himself to start kicking Rose as she plummeted to the ground. Then Rose had smacked to the ground, very hard. Dust was flying all across the area. Rose was covered in dust and she sat down in exhaustion. Blaze and Silver got Amy and Tiffany down and walked up to Rose) "No, how could I loose to you, X will." Rose said. "Wait, you know X?" Blaze asked. "My friend told me about him." Rose said. "A friend, but I don't remember any mention of him or her." Tiffany said. "Tell us everything you know." Silver said. "I can't, if I did, my friend would kill me." Rose said. "Well your going to tell us whether you like it or not!" Silver yelled. (He had grabbed Rose with Psychic and Rose was being constricted. She was screaming and someone had grabbed Silver by the shoulder. He found Will) "Stop it Silver, Rose is already injured enough, (Will looked at Rose) you must feel tired, and I feel your pain." Will said. "I, well, I don't know what to say, but if there's one thing I want to say." Rose said. "And what's that?" Tiffany asked. "Please tell X and Zero about my friend, it would make me and him happy." Rose said. "Should we tell them?" Silver asked. "Yes, it won't do any harm, and Rose." Will said. "Huh, what is it?" Rose asked. "Try to be more careful next time." Will said. (Rose got up and was walking away while holding her injured arm. She noticed the vines on an entrance were ripped and she had killed the plants and left) "Why did you let her go, we had the chance." Blaze said. "We cannot force others to do anything, that's what the Dictator has done to Rose." Will said. "What did he do to her?" Silver asked. "Something that has happened eight years ago." Will said. (She was walking away) "Shouldn't we try to find the exit?" Tiffany asked. "Yes, hey Will, wait up!" Silver yelled. (The four were going after Will.

After many floors, they made it to a cliff and began to walk through a path. They started to hear Sonic's voice and looked down at the edge. They found the Pikachu on top of an unsteady boulder and was in the center) "Help, I don't know how long I can hold on!" Sonic said. "Just hold on!" Silver said. (He had grabbed Sonic with his telekenisis and pulled him up and Amy hugged him) "Thank you Amy." Sonic said. "Did you find anything important?" Blaze asked. "No, but we were separated by that earthquake." Sonic explained. "An earthquake, but we didn't feel anything, right?" Silver asked. "I don't know, but it got us separated." Sonic said. "That's bad, we need to help them, where did they go?" Tiffany asked. "If I can remember, they went that way." Sonic said. (He was pointing to a path leading up to a mountain) "Well, we better get the others, they might be in trouble." Blaze said. "Yes, I can sense it, they are ending their paths and it leads to this cliff." Will said. (They waited and everyone had appeared) "Hey guys, we were waiting for you." Sonic said. "So where do we go now?" Tails asked. "To that mountain over there." Sonic explained. "That's Terrakion's Mountain, we have to be careful there." Victini said. (They went over to the mountain and had began to climb up the mountain.

When they got to the top, they found Ivory and X with Terrakion and rushed to them) "Ivory, X, there you are." Sonic said. "Sonic, oh thank goodness that your alright." X said. (Victini walked up to Terrakion) "Victini, it's been a while, what are you doing here?" Terrakion asked. "We came here to get the Mirror Fragment." Lighting said. "Yes, that earthquake was something, but it's over for now." Terrakion said. "Yes, but it's because of Zekrom and Reshiram, they were the ones behind this and we must stop them." Will said. "I see, but what about Virizion, I sensed that there was danger with her." Terrakion said. "Yes, the two Pokemon had tried to destroy the island, and now, she's been resting." Victini said. "There's a reason we came here." Ivory said. (Tails revealed a Chaos Emerald and a Dark Jewel) "We came in search for the Chaos Emeralds and the Dark Jewels." Tails said. "Maybe this might be what your looking for, Victini." Terrakion said. (Victini had revealed a yellow Chaos Emerald) "Yep, that's what were looking for, thanks for finding it." Knuckles said. (Right when he was going to grab it, Rouge had gotten it) "Now listen Knuckles, you have drills for arms, you should let a treasure hunter like me take care of it." Rouge said. "So Sonic, how many Chaos Emeralds are you looking for?" X asked. "We are looking for all seven of the Chaos Emeralds and Dark Jewels." Sonic said. (He showed off the four gems) "I've seen these back in Abel City!" X said. "Oh, that's good X, do you know where they are?" Sonic asked. "There both in Maverick Hunter H.Q." X said. "Even better, so Victini, what do we need to find?" Sonic asked. "Terrakion, can you give us the piece?" Victini said. "Yes, (Terrakion had walked over to the wall X was smacked into. Terrakion had started to place his horns into the stone wall. It revealed a treasure chest. Victini opened the chest up and found a piece of mirror) here you are." Terrakion said. "Oh, just what I needed, thank you, Terrakion, we'll be on our way to Cobalion." Victini said. "Be carful now." Terrakion said. (They left Terrakion and were climbing down the mountain and getting through the maze. The team had made it to the coast line and Victini had created another path of sand. The team had started to follow Victini as she kept forming the sandy bridge. Now that the group has two Mirror Fragments, they only have one more to go. Will it be easy, or difficult? Act 3 will be the final answer!


	6. Chapter 3 (Act 3)

Well, this is the last chapter for this profile for a while, if you wish to read the rest of this story, visit my website, (I want to make this equal for my profile and website) I thank you for reading the three first Chapters.

* * *

Everyone had made it to the island. The area looked like plains and was filled with ruins as it was nighttime) "Here we are, Cobalion lives here." Victini said. (There was a rumble noise coming from a bush) "Did you hear that?" Tiffany asked. "We all did, can someone check it out?" Knuckles asked. "Stand back everyone, there's someone here." X said. (He was slowly walking towards the bush, then, Zero and Axl popped out and collided with X) "Ouch, are you okay Zero, hey it's X!" Axl said. "Zero, Axl?" X asked. "Of course it's us X, we were worried." Zero said. "X, are you okay?" Sonic asked. "It's alright Sonic, its Zero and Axl, my best friends!" X said. "Oh goodie, now we can find the emeralds more easily." Amy said. "How did you know it was me?" X asked. "Um, your helmet." Zero said. "Oh, I see that you have yours, but why not Axl?" X asked. "We don't know, maybe theirs a secret to these weird transformations." Axl said. "Will, do you know about this?" Zero asked. "Later, for now, we must find Cobalion." Will said. "Yes, but where to start?" Sonic asked. "I'll start looking, maybe I might find something to discover." Knuckles said. (He started to burrow in the ground and disappeared) "So where should we look?" Axl asked. (Rouge bit on Axl's mane) "You're coming with me." Rouge said. (She started to fly up in the air and so was Axl) "Um, can someone help me?" Axl asked. "Too bad I can't reach you." Zero said. "Hey, don't say that Zero, you're an S-Class Maverick Hunter, help a  
D-Rank like me!" Axl yelled. "Come on, let's go." Zero said. (He leaves the team and everyone follows him) "Zero, you get back here, Zero, ZERO!" Axl yelled. "Will you be quiet, I can't concentrate with your whining." Rouge said. "Fine, humph." Axl said. (Everyone had begun to search for Cobalion.

Meanwhile, back at Ion Valley, Rose and Vile were next to a camp fire) "So Vile, what are we doing back in the valley, shouldn't we try to stop X and his friends?" Rose asked. "I'm only following Master Dictator's orders and since you were licking your wounds, I had to drag you out." Vile said. "I wasn't, and my friend would be embarrised to see me do this." Rose said. "Oh yeah, your a cat, you lick and cough up hairballs." Vile said. "That's not what my friend does, he's not a cat and he's never seen one before." Rose said. "So what type of species is he?" Vile asked. "Well, that I can't say, he would kill me if he found out I was revealing information, but I can say that he had a rival in his dimension." Rose said. "So you both live in different dimensions, how are you able to contact each other?" Vile asked. "I, can't explain that well." Rose said. "Your a general to Master Dictator, yet you can't explain how you can contact a friend, why were you called a general?" Vile asked. (He was laughing and Rose formed a plant that had hit Vile in the head) "I was forced to join because I lost everything!" Rose explained. "Oh, what type of memory?" Vile asked. "My mother, my father, and my memories, now I'm forced to do something I can't get to remember." Rose said. "You lost your memories, who did it?" Vile asked. "You may question about it in your sleep." Rose said. "Alright, I'll just think about it." Vile thought. "I just wish that he were here, then we could find his rival together." Rose said. "Why don't you just say his name right now?" Vile asked. "I said it before now be quiet, well, I'm not supposed to tell you, that was a promise, only when I find his rival, do you understand?" Rose asked. "Yes, but who is this rival?" The Dictator asked. "Yawn, I'm too tired to talk anymore." Rose said. "Fine, if your going to get some rest, I will too." Vile said. (He lied on the grass and Rose got a communication from the Dictator on her watch) "Master Dictator, what are you doing contacting us?" Rose asked. "I wanted to see if you were alrigt." The Dictator explained. "So why did you make me your general if everyone else is a machine?" Rose asked. "Get your sleep Rose, you will need it." The Dictator said. "What, won't you answer me, (The connection was gone) oh well, I better get some rest before getting back to the Dictator." Rose said. (She had formed a pile of flowers and lied on them. She had then fallen asleep.

Back with Sonic and others as they were walking through the ruins) "So Zero, do you know where you're going?" Tails asked. "I think so, but I'm not so sure, what are you guys looking for anyways?" Zero asked. "A Pokémon named Cobalion." Victini said. "I've heard about that creature, I think he's up that mountain that is surrounded by electricity." Zero said. (He pointed to a mountain high up and a lighting bolt had hit it) "That sounds good to me, (Lighting was running off) I'll find out what's going on!" Lighting yelled. "I'd better find out what's happening." Ivory said. "Well be careful." Amy said. "Don't worry, we'll be able to make it up there." Ivory said. (She ran off after Lighting. The two made it to the bottom of the hill and began to climb up. Lighting bolts were falling from the sky and Ivory screamed a bit. Lighting grabbed Ivory's arm and the two went up. They climed to a cliff and there was a dungeon. The two entered and was going through. They were fighting many Pokemon and were going through the stairs.

They made it to the top of the mountain and saw the thunderclouds more easily) "Wow, how high up are we?" Ivory asked. "I don't know, but it sure is nice with these lighting bolts hitting the ground." Lighting said. "What, will lighting bolts strike me?" Ivory asked. "No, I have a power to become a lighting rod, so you don't have to worry." Lighting said. "Are you sure?" Ivory asked. "Yeah, why are you acting scared, are you afriad of lighting?" Lighting asked. "Yes, the ring I have increases my damage with electricity." Ivory said. "So does the ring power you up or something?" Lighting asked. "Yes, it also changes my form." Ivory explained. "Wow, where did you get it?" Lighting asked. "Well, I got it from my dimension." Ivory said. "I see, but where is Cobalion?" Lighting asked. "He must be somewhere else." Ivory said. "Well, let's keep moving." Lighting said. "Wait, don't leave yet." Someone said. (Ivory and Lighting stopped and saw a tall four legged light blue Pokemon. On it's feet was gray color that was surrounded by black on the leg, and hoofs. On it's front legs, there's a yellow strike form on the upper part of the legs. The tail was the same thing as the yellow strike shapes, but they were white. There were two black spots on each upper part of the hind leg. On the neck was a furry mess which resembles a beard. Two black spots on both sides of it's neck. The head has two horns that resembles thunder bolts. A white muzzle with black going from the top of the muzzle to the top of it's head. It had yellow irises. The Pokemon was standing on top of a boulder) "Um hello, I'm Ivory and this is Lighting, we came here in search for someone named Cobalion." Ivory explained. "And why are you searching for him?" The Pokémon asked. "The world is in danger, Zekrom and Reshiram are fighting in the Distortion World and it's causing disaster all over the globe, if we can find Cobalion, we can save this world." Lighting explained. "So, they are fighting again, it's been eons ever since that had happened." The Pokémon said. "So, does that mean, your Cobalion?" Ivory asked. "Yes, to help Arceus and Giratina, I must go with you to see Terrakion and Virizion." Cobalion said. "That's what we need, we already visited the other two, so let's get down and find the others." Lighting said. "Very well, get on my back, we will get down much safely." Cobalion said. (Ivory and Lighting got on Cobalion's back and he jumped down.

Meanwhile, back down, Sonic and Amy were searching for Knuckles by looking in the hole he dug) "Shouldn't we go down?" Sonic asked. "No, were going to stay here and wait for the others to come back." Amy said. "Alright, whatever you want." Sonic said. (They continued to look while Tails was flying in the sky looking for both Rouge and Axl) "Hey you two, come out where ever you are!" Tails yelled. "Hey Tails, is that you?" Someone asked. "That sounded like Shade, don't worry Shade, I'm coming!" Tails said. (He flew towards Shade's voice and found it coming from a cliff. Shade was a ninja Marill and Tails had landed on the cliff) "Tails, your here, do you know where Tiffany is?" Shade asked. "Yes, come with me and I'll show you." Tails said. (Shade reached out for Tails' paw and he caught it. Tails used all of his strength to pull Shade up, but he was too heavy. Tails placed Shade back down and landed back on the cliff) "I'm sorry Tails, maybe you should leave me, I'm patient enough." Shade said. "No, I can't leave you here, if only Rouge and Axl were here." Tails said. "You called?" Axl asked. (Rouge comes up from the cliff and she still had Axl's mane in her mouth) "What a coincidence." Shade said. "There you two are, I've been looking for you." Tails said. "Oh, we were looking for you guys, don't worry, we'll get to Sonic and tell him what happened." Axl said. "Okay!" Tails said. (Rouge flew away from Tails and Shade and left them on the cliff)

After going around the whole island, Axl finds Sonic and Amy with Knuckles and another Pikachu which was black with red stripes. Rouge had let Axl go as she fell to the ground) "Hey Sonic, we found Tails and Shade, we need you help to get them!" Axl said. "Okay, we need to hurry and find them." Sonic said. "Your right, hey guys, I'm here, did I get lost?" Zero asked. "No, your alright, Zero." Sonic said. "Axl, I just noticed this, your colors are wrong." Zero said. "What, oh, I have blue, hey Story Creator, in Chapter 2, you made my colors wrong, now fix them up!" Axl yelled. (Dimension portals had opened up and random paintbrushes appear from nowhere and splatter paint on Axl. When the paintbrushes were gone, Axl now had an orange mane and the boots now were now a black color and their are red lines instead of orange) "Sorry Axl, I had mistaken your colors." The Story Creator said. "Well, at least Axl's back in his normal color, but why did you have to break the wall?" Zero asked. "Yes, I now have my old colors again!" Axl said. "I guess that will never be explained." Zero thought. "Um Axl, aren't we going to help Tails and Shade?" Rouge asked. "Oh, I'm sorry, this way guys." Axl said. "Rouge, is that you?" The black Pikachu asked. "Shadow, what a surprise." Rouge said. "I'm what other creatures call a Pikachu, this looks embarrassing." Shadow said. "Will you guys come right now, our friends are waiting." Axl said. (He ran off and everyone followed Axl.

After a while, the characters had found Shade and Tails up on the cliff. Shade and Tails jumped down and were caught by the group. They went back to the hold Knuckles dug and went inside. They found everyone and Cobalion had landed and Ivory held onto Cobalion's neck. She opened her eyes and saw everyone) "You guys, um Cobalion, thanks for taking us down." Ivory said. "Yeah, that was cool, but the lighting didn't strike me." Lighting said. "Colbalion, it's been a while, hasn't it." Victini said. "Yes, I've heard what Ivory and Lighting had told me." Colbalion said. "But where's the Mirror Fragment?" Lighting asked. "Oh, I have it with me." Knuckles said. "Oh, you just had to keep it from us, nice job knuckle head." Sonic said. "Don't make me drill through your skull!" Knuckles yelled. (Amy got in between the two) "Please stop it you two, not another argument." Cream said. "Yeah, come on you guys, be more nicer." Amy said. "Alright, fine, let's just get going." Knuckles said. "But where excatly?" Shade asked. "We go back to Ion Valley to use the Mirror Fragments on the Justified Mirror." Victini said. "Yes, I just hope that Virizion and Terrakion had made it to the valley." Cobalion said. (They walked over to the beach and Victini rose the sand and they all crossed back to Ion Valley. They found Virizion and Terrakion waiting for them as Victini had walked over to the Justified Mirror and was placing the Mirror Fragments. They were inserted and the mirror began to glow and the water was as well. A dark purple portal opened up and Virzion, Terrakion, and Cobalion had entered into the portal. Tiffany was walking up the stairs, but she tripped and fell into the portal and Shade had entered as well. After entering, the portal closed) "Shade, Tiffany!" Tails said. "Oh no, I hope their going to be alright." Ivory said. "Victini, what just happened?" Knuckles asked. "Shade and Tiffany had entered into the Distortion World and only the Three Swords of Justice could enter and the portal would close." Victini said. (It jumped down and looked at the water to see a new world.

Meanwhile, in the Distortion World, Shade opened his eyes to see Tiffany slightly injured and walked up to her) "Tiffany, are you alright?" Shade asked. "Big brother, what happened, where are we?" Tiffany asked. "I don't know, but this world, is weird." Shade said. (The entire world was a dark blue with floating platforms and water falls upside down. Tifffany wrapped her tail around Shade) "Please, keep us safe!" Tiffany said. "It's alright, there's no one here." Shade said. "You two, how did you get here?" Virizion asked. (The two former hedgehogs find Virizion on the ceiling) "Your above us, how come?" Tiffany asked. (Virizion jumped to another platform and had landed onto the ground next to Shade and Tiffany) "The laws of gravity don't exist in the Distortion World, get on my back and we will find the others." Virizion said. "Okay, just hang onto me." Shade said. (He and Tiffany got onto Virizion and she had jumped onto another platform. The two brother and sister were looking at the weird world and how distorted it was. Tress and rocks were growing upside down, and there were floating platforms and looking down. There was no end but a misty blue) "There's no sign of Arceus anywhere, was he, no I can't think like that, Giratina lurks near." Virizion thought. "I still don't see any signs of life anywhere." Shade said. (Virizion jumped down and the three saw a huge block of ice and inside was a Pokemon. It didn't have any arms or legs. On the snake body, there were yellow spikes coming from the sides. Gray is on the spikes and they reach halfway to the yellow. The full color is gray. On the middle part of the Pokémon's body are two black stripes. The center of the black is a single red stripe on each one. There are small black spikes on the stripe. The tail had four yellow spikes, but no gray on them. There are two black stripes with red on the center on the tail. On the neck was three yellow claw shaped things on the two sides. On the front of the neck, was the black/red thing going down to the upper part of the first spike on the body. The head was covered with yellow things that covered up the Pokémon's mouth. On top of the eyes was a yellow thing. The eyes were fully black with red irises) "What is that thing?" Tiffany asked. "That's Giratina, the only Pokemon that lives in this world." Virizion explained. "But why is it frozen?" Shade asked. "Many eons ago, Giratina was wrecking havoc among the humans, the Four Swords of Justices and Arceus had stopped Giratina and sealed him away." Virizion said. "There's four of you?" Tiffany asked. "Yes, but he has left for parts unknown, the three of us should be able to stop Zekrom and Reshiram." Virizion said. "We just have to keep moving and soon we'll find something." Shade said. (The trio had kept walking through the Distortion World.

After a while, a Hyper Beam had almost hit Virizion and she backed up as the saw both Zekrom and Reshiram with a white Pokemon that was surrounded by electricity) "That's Arceus, we found him!" Virizion said. "But things aren't looking to good." Tiffany said. "Your right, Arceus has been fighting those two for too long, it's a good thing we got here in time." Virizion said. (She began to run up floating platforms and was upside down. She had then made it to the edge and had let Shade and Tiffany off as she jumped off and landed onto Reshiram. She had used Sacred Sword and was slashing at Reshiram. Reshiram had flew around trying to shake Virzoin off. Virizion had grabbed onto the fur by her teeth and she noticed a yellow mark on Reshiram's back. Virzion had began to dig her hooves into the yellow and Reshiram had been consumed by fire and was burning Virizoin. Reshiram had slammed into a platform and Virizion had hit the ground and Shade and Tiffany ran up to her. Reshiram had charged up and unleashed a Hyper Beam at the three. There was a bright light and it dimmed down as the trio saw Terrakion pushing the beam back. The three moved away as the Hyper Beam had exploded and damaged Terrakion) "It's not working, why aren't we fighting?" Tiffany asked. "We have to get Arceus here, but he's paralyzied and Cobalion isn't with us." Virzion said. "Alright, we have to get Arceus' attention, come with me Tiffany, you guys find Cobalion!" Shade said. (He and Tiffany were swimming up a waterfall and had made it to the same hight where Arceus was. The two began to scream for Arceus, but there was no response. Tiffany had jumped and landed onto Arceus' back. Shade had saw Zekrom and Reshiram had turned into balls of fire and electricity and had rammed right into Arceus. Both Arceus and Tiffany fell down through the mist. Shade watched in horror and began to cry. He was trying to wipe his tears as he went back down to Virzion and Terrakion.

Down in the mist, there was a platform and Tiffany woke up. She was in her hedgehog form and saw Arceus with a wound on his stomach. Tiffany walked up to Arceus and was rubbing the wound) "Are you alright, please say something." Tiffany said. (Arceus began to open his eyes and he saw Tiffany) "How did you get into the Distortion World?" Arceus asked. "Now's not the time, you have to help us stop Zekrom and Reshiram." Tiffany said. "I know, that's why I've been fighting, but I've lost all of my strength." Arceus said. "Please don't say that, I know you can fight, even thought we've only met, I still support you." Tiffany said. (Arceus began to slowly stand up and Tiffany was jumping up and down in excitement. A golden aura was forming around Arceus and Tiffany got on top. Arceus flew up from the mist and back into the main part of the Distortion World. Up above, Lighting and the Three Swords of Justice had been trying to advoid both Zekrom and Reshiram's attacks. Then, a Hyper Beam had hit Zekrom and made it hit a platform. Reshiram saw a golden light emerging from the mist and Arceus and Tiffany had appeared. Reshiram had fired Flamethrower but Arceus had advoided it and rammed head on at Reshiram and fired another Hyper Beam. Reshiram had collided with Zekrom and the Three Swords of Justice had gotten to a high platform and all jumped down. They had their Sacred Swords and had slashed at Zekrom and Reshiram. They moved back as Arceus had fired a huge ball of energy into the sky and formed Judgment. The balls of light had rained upon Zekrom and Reshiram and dust formed. Shade walked over to the two Pokemon and noticed remains of Dark Parasites) "So that's why, they were being controled by the Dictator." Shade said. (Arceus had let Tiffany off and she transformed back into an Azurill and she cuddled near Shade) "We did it, now everything is safe!" Tiffany said. "Tiffany, your alive, oh I'm so happy." Shade said. "We stopped Zekrom and Reshiram, but what is a Dark Parasite?" Virizion asked. "That I don't know, but we must return to our world." Terrakion said. (Cobalion turned to Arceus and nodded. Arceus had glowed brightly and had formed a portal of the Pokemon World. Everyone had entered and went back to the Pokemon World.

The portal had formed up back near the Justified Mirror and everyone was on the ground. Sonic and others rushed to them) "Shade, Tiffany, your alright, I was, worried." Ivory said. "We stopped Zekrom and Reshiram, but where's the Dark Jewel?" Shade asked. "I can sense them close by, (Will walked over to the two black and white Legendary Pokemon and they began to wake up) you've recovered from a long nightmare, but now, it's over." Will said. "It has, Zekrom, should we give them the jewel we found?" Reshiram asked. "Yes, it's the least we can repay you with." Zekrom said. (He revealed the Dark Topaz and Will got it and gave it to Tiffany) "So now that you've recovered, what will you do now?" Tiffany asked. "After lots of rest, we can return to our places, but can I see the Legends Map?" Arceus asked. "Oh, (Shade walked up to Arceus and revealed the map) you mean this one?" Shade asked. "Yes, now it must be errased before the next time it involves me." Arceus said. (He had the map on the ground and stomped on it. The map shattered like glass and Tiffany grabbed a fragment) "Hey guys, are we ready to get to the next dimension?" Sonic asked. "Yes, thank you for everything Arceus." Tiffany said. (Shadow and Ivory had gotten the yellow Chaos Emerald and Dark Topaz) "Chaos Control!" Ivory and Shadow said. (A dimension portal opened up and the group entered in.

Meanwhile, at the Dictator's Throne Room, Vile was bowing down to the Dictator) "Forgive me master, but they now have the third of both the Chaos Emerald and the Dark Jewel." Vile said. "I see, but you have nothing to worry, but since you failed to bring harm to any of them, you will be punished, now get out of my sight!" The Dictator ordered. "Yes Master Dictator." Vile said. (He got up and ran out of the room and passed by Rose. Rose was hiding behind a wall and looked at her hands) "Why, why must this happen to me, I did nothing, and now I must suffer, I'm useless." Rose thought. "Rose, I know your there, now come here." The Dictator ordered. (Rose stepped out of her hiding spot and walked up to the Dictator) "Dictator, I'm sorry that I was hiding." Rose said. "Why did you hide, is there something wrong?" The Dictator asked. "Yes, all this destruction to our dimension, tearing it apart, is this really the right thing?" Rose asked. "Yes, I've told you that ever since you've joined us." The Dictator said. "But something else is wrong, but I don't know why." Rose said. "Is it because you are alone, but you have Vile, he's your partner." The Dictator said. "I know, but I think he's angered me, I want to say something." Rose said. "Very well, tell me, I will listen." The Dictator said. "I have a plan, but I need Metal Android, Vile, Robotnik, and you to listen." Rose said. "I will let them come, for now, get rest before you begin your plan." The Dictator said. "Thank you." Rose said. (She walked off and Vile went back in) "Okay, so your going to punish me, but you allow Rose to slip by, we both failed." Vile said. "Rose has done something for me that I can't regret, I will listen to everything she has to say." The Dictator said. (Unknown to the two, Rose was hiding behind a wall smiling) "They'll soon know of my power, and X, he'll get it, for my friend." Rose thought. What plan is Rose thinking of? What new dimension will Sonic and friends go to. Who is the Maverick in X's nightmare? Only Chapter 4 can decide on those answers.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and etc are owned by Sega  
Megaman X, Zero, Axl, Vile are owned by Capcom  
Pokemon are owned by Nintendo.  
Characters like Ivory, Shade Tiffany, Will, and Lighting are created by me and are official characters of Dimension Heroes.


End file.
